Reconnect: Kingdom Hearts - The Forgotten Worlds
by Star Tours Traveler
Summary: After Namine is ripped from Kairi's heart, Aqua & Sora go to the Forgotten Worlds to rescue her from the clutches of a group of women known as the Sisterhood of Seven. Fifth installment of the Reconnect: Kingdom Hearts Saga. Full Summary Inside
1. Prologue

**Summary: **After Namine is ripped from Kairi's heart, Aqua & Sora go to the Forgotten Worlds to rescue her from the clutches of a group of women known as the Sisterhood of Seven. Fifth installment of the Reconnect: Kingdom Hearts Saga. Full Summary Inside

**Summary (Full): **Namine is ripped from Kairi's heart by a mysterious creature that disappears to the Forgotten Worlds. Keyblade Masters Aqua & Sora are dispatched by Yen Sid to rescue her from the clutches of a group of mysterious women known as the Sisterhood of Seven. Along with a childhood friend of Ven, Terra, and Aqua's who has become a Keyblade Master and with her own Apprentice, they search for Namine so that whatever the Sisterhood is planning does not come to fruition. Fifth installment of the Reconnect: Kingdom Hearts Saga.

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Kingdom Hearts, which is owned by Square Enix & the Walt Disney Company. Also this is a musical, and disclaimers for the songs will be listed at the end of the chapters in which they appear. Rated T for light swearing.

**Author's Advice: **This story is a sequel to the stories "Reconnect: Kingdom Hearts," "Kingdom Hearts: the Second Darkness," "Kingdom Hearts: Dreams of Destiny," and "Kingdom Hearts: Dark Reflections." Unless you've already read these stories, I suggest you stop, turn around, and read these stories in the order listed before moving on to this one. It'll make much more sense once you've read them.

**A/N: **I've had the idea for this particular story for a while but a concrete plot didn't come to mind until about half-way through KH The Second Darkness (Or 2D as I call it.). I created a few OCs for 2D but this story won't have as many I think. About eight OCs as opposed to 2D's eleven. As I said in the Disclaimer, this is a musical. Most of the songs have been tweaked slightly to fit the story but they're all Disney.

That having been said, enjoy…

* * *

**Ten and a half years before the First Kingdom Hearts Incident…**

In the Land of Departure's summit sparring grounds…

"HEADS UP!"

Keyblade Apprentices, Terra and Ventus, or just Ven as he was called, scrambled towards a large sphere of light that was flying quickly towards the ground between them. Ven reached it first and managed to bat the sphere into the air with his Keyblade as Terra leapt into the air after it and smacked it towards their fellow apprentice, Aqua, who stood with a concentrating expression and smile on her face and her Keyblade summoned. She quickly leapt into the air and managed to swat the sphere back towards the boys.

"Come on, you guys! You're not going to let a lone girl beat two boys, are you?!" Aqua taunted as the two grinned back at her while running for the sphere.

"You wish!" Terra taunted back before dropping into a skid on one knee, allowing Ven to use his back as a spring board for a high jump towards the sphere. Ven managed to swat the sphere back towards Aqua with a powerful blow, launching it at high speeds. Aqua knew she couldn't catch this one but she attempted to anyway. She swung her Keyblade at the sphere but fell short. Suddenly…

"MY TURN!"

Another Keyblade came spinning towards the sphere in midair, knocking it back into the air just in time, allowing Aqua time to smack the sphere into the ground on the boy's side of the "court." The Boys were completely unable to stop the sphere and groaned when it burst open and disappeared with the sound of a bell chiming.

"That's game, set, match, boys." Aqua said as she dismissed her Keyblade and crossed her arms over her chest.

"I call interference! You had outside help!" Terra said as he and Ven walked up to her. Aqua smiled as she and the other two turned towards the mountain path where the other Keyblade had come from to reveal another person. It was a woman, about the same age as Aqua, with short dark brown hair and green eyes. She wore a black-purple sleeveless shirt, similar to Aqua's, with crisscrossing purple straps across her chest and back. In the center of the straps was a golden Mark of Mastery badge similar to the ones on Aqua, Terra, and Ven. Her entire left arm was encased within a metal, fingerless gauntlet similar to Terra's except silver, black, and blue in color and very few jagged edges. Her right arm had a pair of black armbands, one on the upper arm and one near the wrist. She wore a dark purple hakama over a pair of boots similar to Aqua's only without the two jagged hooks and the pointed toes. Her Keyblade, Bright Crest, was reminiscent of a series of cresting waves both along the shaft and teeth. The tooth had a yellow star embedded within a black circle, surrounded by a cresting wave while the hilt had two heart shaped openings, and the keychain was a yellow star within a pair of cresting waves. She held the Keyblade in a reversed grip like Ven.

"Sorry, boys but the match was uneven to begin with. I couldn't let Aqua get trounced by the two of you so easily." The woman said with a smile.

"Si'Lea, it wasn't a match, it was a coordination exercise for me and Ven." Terra replied, a little perturbed at her interference.

"Relax, Terra, I know full well it was an exercise." Si'Lea said as she and Aqua exchanged friendly nods.

"So what brings you around here? Is Master Yen Sid here visiting Master Eraqus?" Ven asked curiously. Si'Lea smiled and blushed as she scratched the back of her head nervously.

"Well, not exactly. I'm actually here to pay you guys a visit. Master Yen Sid formally retired just yesterday." Si'Lea replied. Aqua, Ven, and Terra both blinked in surprise.

"Master Yen Sid's retired? But, what about your training?" Aqua asked worriedly. Si'Lea was about to answer when someone else interrupted.

"Ah, I wondered who it was that interrupted the training exercise." They all turned to see Master Eraqus approaching them.

"Master Eraqus, sir." Si'Lea said with a humble bow.

"I'm afraid that calling me Master now is unnecessary for you, Master Si'Lea." Eraqus said with a smile as the three apprentices turned towards their companion with stunned expressions.

"Master Si'Lea? You mean you passed the Mark of Mastery Exam?" Aqua asked excitedly as Si'Lea smiled and nodded.

"Yeah, just yesterday. I've got to say, I'm a bit relieved. I never thought I'd make it." Si'Lea said with a shrug.

"So, what, did you come here to gloat or something?" Terra asked with a sarcastic smirk.

"Terra, come on, be nice." Aqua said as Terra chuckled.

"I was kidding, Aqua." Terra replied.

"Actually, I came here for another reason I'm afraid." Si'Lea said with a heavy sigh.

"Well what is it then?" Aqua asked.

"I'm here to say goodbye. I've already got my first assignment as a Keyblade Master, and I'll probably never see any of you again." Si'Lea said as the three apprentices jaws dropped.

"You're leaving?" Aqua asked, heartbroken.

"Yeah. Kinda crazy huh? A friend becomes a Master and, poof; she's off on her first mission." Si'Lea said.

"It is a burden many a new Master has had to bear. I myself had to say farewell to my closest friends after becoming a Master." Eraqus said as Si'Lea nodded.

"Yeah." She said with a sigh.

"Can you at least tell us where you're going?" Ven asked but Si'Lea shook her head.

"I wish I could guys, but I can't. My mission takes me places I can't talk about." Si'Lea said, causing the three apprentices to lower their heads in sadness.

"That's too bad." Aqua said. Eraqus, glancing at his Apprentices and their depressed expressions, had an idea.

"Master Si'Lea, would you like to stay the night and leave in the morning? That will give you all some time together so that your last memories of this place and of your friends are good ones." Eraqus said, the three Apprentices perking up instantly. Si'Lea smiled and nodded.

"I would be honored, Master Eraqus." Si'Lea said with a smile.

* * *

**That night…**

Aqua, Terra, Ven, and Si'Lea were out in the summit, sitting on the edge of the cliff, watching the stars together.

"It's just not going to be the same without you, Si'Lea." Aqua said as her friend sighed.

"I know. But you'll still have all the memories of the fun times the four of us had together, right?" Si'Lea asked as the three nodded.

"Stink bombing Master Xehanort when both he and Master Yen Sid came to meet with Master Eraqus was probably the best one." Ven said, earning laughter from the others.

"No way! Shaving half of Master Eraqus's moustache off was the best one! Even Master Yen Sid could hardly keep a straight face!" Terra added amidst the laughter.

"What about the time when Si'Lea and I both had our Masters running around looking for Master Yen Sid's hat that was conveniently hidden in Master Xehanort's room? Boy, were they sore at him!" Aqua added amidst the laughter.

"Come on guys you're gonna make me depressed enough as it is." Si'Lea said with a laugh and a tear.

"Well, what better way to send someone that you care for off, than with laughter?" Terra asked.

"Like the Master said. It's so your last memories of us are good ones." Ven added.

"Same goes for our memories of you. We're all going to miss you, you know?" Aqua asked as Si'Lea nodded.

"And I'm going to miss you guys like you wouldn't believe. Ven, Aqua, Terra. The three of you made my whole Apprenticeship much more bearable. Each of you is special to me and I'll always cherish the good times we had together. I only wish we could have spent more time together is all." Si'Lea said with a sigh.

"Hey, cheer up Si'Lea. We'll all meet again one day." Ven said, earning a look from Si'Lea.

"You think so?" Si'Lea asked as the other three nodded.

"We know so." Ven said. Si'Lea turned and looked straight up towards the stars.

"What are you looking at so intently up there?" Aqua asked finally.

"Oh, nothing." Si'Lea replied.

"Is it the world you're going to?" Terra asked.

"Not exactly. They say that we can only see about half the stars in the sky, regardless of the world we're in. I'm going to one of the stars we can't see. I'll be alone, and I'll probably need to find an Apprentice of my own, but Master Yen Sid says I won't be alone for long. My mission is to find a Keyblade Master that he hasn't heard from in some time. He's very worried about him and my mission is to find him and rescue him if necessary." Si'Lea explained, earning concerned looks from the other three.

"It sounds dangerous. Are you sure you should be telling us about this mission?" Aqua asked as Si'Lea sighed.

"You guys are my friends. If I can't trust you guys to keep a secret, then who can I trust?" Si'Lea asked, earning touched smiles from the others.

"We'll keep your secret, Si'Lea. You can count on us." Aqua said as Si'Lea smiled back.

"Thanks guys. That's all I could ever ask." She said as she turned her eyes back towards the stars.

**…**

Eleven years later, Aqua sat with her Master's Haori around her, in the same place she and the others had sat eleven and a half years ago, reminiscing about the fun times they had once shared.

"Aqua!" She heard Terra call. Aqua turned and saw both Terra and Ven running up towards her from the mountain path.

"I went to look for you but you weren't in your room!" Ven exclaimed as he caught is breath.

"We checked your room, the pool, the hot springs, the practice arena, the Master's Memorial Garden, the library, and then here." Terra added.

"Sorry about that, guys. I probably should have mentioned I was taking a walk." Aqua said.

"What are you doing out here?" Ven asked as he sat down next to her.

"Just thinking." She replied as Terra sat next to Ven, opposite Aqua.

"About what?" Terra asked.

"I was just thinking about the stars. How they say that we only see half the stars in the sky on any given world." Aqua said as Terra pointed towards a single star in the sky, one that was twinkling brightly.

"Well, that's the Destiny Islands, and we can see that one." Terra said.

"You thinking we should pay Sora, Riku, and Kairi a visit?" Ven asked.

"No, Sora's fine on his own. He'll call us if he needs us." Aqua replied as they continued watching the stars.

* * *

**On the Destiny Islands…**

At the same time, Sora, Riku, and Kairi sat on the sideways tree, watching the stars slowly appear in the evening sky.

"What a small world." Sora said after what seemed like forever in silence.

"But part of one that's much bigger, right?" Kairi asked.

"Yeah." Riku replied.

"You know, I wonder sometimes." Sora said.

"About what?" Riku asked curiously.

"I wonder how many worlds we can see from here." Sora said as Riku shrugged.

"Well, when I was working for Ansem the Wise, he once told me that we only see half the stars in the sky, regardless of the world we're in at the given moment." Riku said as Kairi nodded.

"Yeah, Namine remembers him saying that too." Kairi said.

"Then I wonder what exists in the worlds we can't see." Sora said as Riku shrugged. (Music Cue: Simple & Clean Orchestral version – Kingdom Hearts OST)

"We may never know, Sora. But maybe one day, the chance will come." Riku said as Sora nodded.

"You think so, Riku?" Kairi asked. Riku smiled and nodded.

"Yeah. And I hope you're there to see them."

* * *

**Star Tours Traveler Presents…**

…**A Kingdom Hearts Fanfiction…**

…**Inspired by the Kingdom Hearts Franchise created and owned by Square Enix & the Walt Disney Company…**

…**the fifth chapter in the highly reviewed Reconnect: Kingdom Hearts Saga…**

_**Reconnect: Kingdom Hearts - The Forgotten Worlds  
**_

* * *

**End Chapter 1**

**Please R&R…**

I own Si'Lea. I also tweaked the Keyblade Bright Crest a little so that it is more similar to the Star Seeker Keyblade.


	2. The Kidnapping

"We've found her."

"The Seventh Sister?"

"Yes. Curiously she has chosen to hide within a girl with a heart of pure light."

"Then what are we waiting for? Let's get her!"

"Patience sister, we will have her. But we cannot afford to go on our own."

"Why not?"

"She's just sitting there waiting for us to rescue her."

"It's not that simple. The girl is protected by not one but two wielders of the Keyblade, one of which is a Master."

"A Master? How do you intend for us to get past a Keyblade Master?"

"But look at the advantage we have at the moment. He doesn't know we exist and he doesn't know where we are to begin with. He will flail around and search countless worlds yet never find us. Our biggest advantage is our secrecy. To that end, we shall send our most trusted servant of Darkness."

(Indistinct hushed mumbling)

"Then is it agreed?"

"Yes, tell the Phantom that he is to make his move."

* * *

**Meanwhile…**

A shower of sparks signaled the sudden clashing of blades between Riku and the former Soldier, Lightning. Sora stood nearby, observing Riku's performance as the two sparred with each other as per his duties as a Keyblade Master. Not a word was spoken between the two, but the occasional glare between blades as they clashed said a lot. Kairi, Selphie, Penelo, and Lightning's sister, Serah, stood up on the wooden overlook nearby, watching the match. Vaan, Tidus, Wakka, and Hope were having a two vs. two Blitzball match while Snow, Serah's fiancé, refereed.

"Don't you think it's exciting, watching those two spar with each other? They move with such grace and skill, it's almost like they're dancing!" Selphie said as Serah giggled.

"Claire doesn't dance, but she's definitely an excellent swordsman." Serah said.

"Hey, Kairi, can't you go toe-to-toe with Lightning?" Penelo asked as Kairi shrugged.

"I can, just not as easily as Riku and Sora can. They're better at fighting and all that. I'm better at using magic." Kairi replied.

"You're a Princess of Heart. Fighting isn't something you do because you want to. You only do it to protect others. Even then, you only fight when you have no choice. It's perfectly natural of you not to be that good at fighting." Serah explained.

"What are you talking about Serah? Didn't you hear Riku, Ven, Terra, and Aqua's explanation of how Kairi kicked Sora's butt when that Vanitas guy had a hold of him? She can most certainly fight!" Penelo argued.

"But that was different! Vanitas's darkness couldn't touch Kairi but at the same time she couldn't touch him either because of his having the X-Blade." Serah replied.

"Guys, you're both right. I don't like fighting so I'm not that good at it. I fight only when I have no choice. But if I'm ever going to become a Keyblade Master, Like Aqua and Sora, then I'm going to have to learn to fight." Kairi said as they continued watching.

"Don't worry Kairi, you'll make it someday." Selphie said. At the same time, however…

"TIDUS I'M OPEN!" Vaan shouted before Tidus kicked the ball towards him. Vaan managed an elaborate combination back-flip and upside down kick, sending the ball right past Wakka for a score.

"Point! Tidus & Vaan!" Snow declared as Hope grinned at Wakka who nodded. He threw up the ball and punched it towards Hope who lunged forward to grab it and…fell face first into the water.

"Oh-ho nice move, Hope!" Tidus laughed as Snow and Wakka helped him up and onto his feet.

"I didn't trip on purpose! Tidus did you hold my foot down or something?" Hope asked in annoyance as Tidus shook his head.

"No way, that's cheating!" Tidus said as Snow nodded.

"He's right but I didn't see anyone grab your foot. Must have gotten it stuck in the sand or something." Snow said as they turned towards the spot in the water where Hope stood. Their eyes widened as they saw some form of black, viscous, sludge oozing around under the water.

"YECH! WHAT IS THAT!" Hope yelped as he leapt out of the water. All heads spun towards him, the duel between Lightning and Riku coming to an abrupt end.

"What's the matter, Hope?" Sora asked. Suddenly the black sludge shot itself out of the water and towards Sora who quickly dodge rolled clear. (Battle Music Cue: The Force in You – Kingdom Hearts Re: Chain of Memories OST)

"What is that thing?!" Selphie asked in shock.

"I dunno just stay clear of it!" Lightning replied as Sora, Riku, and Kairi each summoned their Keyblades, Kairi leaping over the railing to join the fight.

"Careful, there's no telling what this thing might do!" Riku cautioned as the ooze continued growing larger and larger, sprouting "arms" from the sides, each dripping with its strange substance. Sora then spotted a pair of glowing yellow-green eyes and then it opened a large gaping, and also glowing, maw of a glowing yellow-green fog and two fang like teeth.

"What sort of Heartless is this?!" Riku asked as they backed away from it.

"Fools! I am not a Heartless!" the creature spoke with a monstrous voice but filtered by a distinct slobbering sound as it spoke.

"What are you then?!" Sora asked as the creature glared at him. It then glared at the Keyblade and roared as it flung large globs of its distinct black ooze in all directions. Wherever a glob hit, a Shadow Heartless was summoned from it immediately afterwards.

"Heartless!" Kairi exclaimed.

"Snow! Lightning! Hope! Get everyone clear, we'll handle this thing ourselves!" Riku ordered.

"**Right!"** Lightning, Snow, and Hope replied in unison. Sora immediately leapt at the creature but it quickly sunk into the ground and started oozing around like a Shadow Heartless would. Sora attempted to follow it but it continued throwing off the Heartless summoning globs.

"We've got to handle these Heartless! Kairi, you're with me!" Riku said as Kairi nodded and joined in striking down the Heartless. They didn't notice, however, that the creature's eyes widened and spun around towards Kairi when Riku mentioned her name.

"The Seventh Sister!" the creature slurred as it shot past underneath Sora and towards Kairi.

"What the-?! Kairi! LOOK OUT!" Sora shouted as the creature burst from the ground behind her, taking the shape of a giant black monster with horns. Kairi gasped in shock before spinning around and firing a magic filled sphere of white light at it, a magic spell only she knew called Holy. The Holy caused the creature to howl in pain before collapsing back into the ground, throwing off more globs and not looking any smaller than it did before.

"Riku, it's heading towards you!" Kairi shouted as Riku leapt up and fired a Dark Firaga at the creature just as it leapt out of the ground towards Kairi. The blast caused the creature to splatter onto the ground but not before pooling around Kairi's feet.

"HUH? WHAT?! WHAT'S HAPPENING?!" Kairi asked frantically as she swung her Keyblade at the ooze which only grew thicker and thicker around her amidst the creatures grunts of pain.

"Kairi, hang on!" Sora shouted as he charged forward only to be smacked hard in the jaw by a sudden fist formed of black ooze. Riku managed to deflect the ooze that attempted to punch him with his Keyblade.

"Kairi! Use Holy!" Riku shouted as soon as he had recovered. Kairi fired off the Holy spell, causing the creature to roar in pain.

"The light harms it! That's it! Keep using Holy!" Riku shouted as Kairi continued firing the spell until suddenly the creature's eyes appeared glaring angrily up at her from below. Suddenly a column of the ooze shot up around her, consuming her within it. Sora and Riku froze in horror, their eyes widened and jaws scraping the ground…figuratively speaking of course.

"**Kairi!"** they both exclaimed as the eyes and mouth on the creature appeared again. It started laughing insidiously before a sudden glowing bubble appeared from the side, causing the creature to belch. Then another bubble, and another, and another, until finally the creature exploded in a shower of black ooze, revealing a fully armored Kairi underneath.

"Kairi! You're alright!" Sora exclaimed in relief.

"Yeah, I'm okay! Just a little wierded out is all!" Kairi replied as she dismissed her armor and started approaching them. They didn't notice as the ooze was slowly starting to trickle back towards a central point.

"What was that thing?" Sora asked as Kairi shrugged.

"I dunno, but it was after me for some reason." Kairi said as Riku noticed the surrounding Heartless being shot down by Lighting as she sniped them from the boat off shore with her unique gunblade.

"At least it's over now." Riku said as the creature started rising back up again.

"Yeah that's tru-…KAIRI BEHIND YOU!" Sora exclaimed. Kairi spun around just as the creature threw its "arms" forward towards Riku and Sora, pinning them to the ground. Kairi looked around and saw that her two friends were disabled. She reached for her armor piece to summon it back but a black oily tendril lashed out from the arm that had Riku pinned and yanked it away. Then another tendril, from the arm pinning Sora down, grabbed her other arm just as the creature opened its maw.

"Oh not again!" Kairi groaned in disgust as the creature shot its "tongue," another black tendril, from its mouth, towards her which splattered against her chest, covering her entire upper torso, and causing a powerful light to emanate from her heart.

"(Grunt) Kairi!" Sora exclaimed as he attempted to break free but it was no use. Riku and Sora both watched helplessly as Kairi attempted to break free but to no avail. As she struggled, a strange white aura appeared around her and then a semi-transparent image of a blond haired girl in a white dress and blue sandals appeared over her.

"**Namine?"** Sora and Riku both asked curiously before the tendril suddenly pulled Namine free, her semi-transparent visage solidifying as Kairi fell to the ground and fainted from the stress.

"What? What's going on?" Namine asked, confused as she looked at herself, free from Kairi's heart.

"Namine! WATCH OUT!" Riku shouted just as Namine looked up and saw the monster suddenly lunge forward and grab her with its arms before suddenly shrinking down into the ground in a swirling mess as if a drain stopper had been pulled beneath it. It then revealed a Corridor of Darkness beneath where it was flowing. The Heartless all shrank into the ground and hurried towards the portal as the arms dragged Namine towards it.

"Namine!" Sora, now freed, shouted as he leapt up, Keyblade summoned, and charged towards her.

"Sora! Riku!" Namine shouted as she resisted the creature's pull but to no avail, her feet just kept sliding across the sandy ground beneath her.

"Hang on!" Riku shouted as he approached one of the arms pulling her and was about to swing his Keyblade at it but the creature suddenly smacked him hard with a whip like tendril that sent Riku flying.

"Riku!" Sora exclaimed before he too was hit by the tendril.

"Sora, ROXAS!" Namine screamed fearfully as, in a flash of light, Roxas took control of Sora's otherwise unconscious body, his face and hair even replacing Sora's own. Even his clothes had changed to match Roxas's.

"Namine!" Roxas shouted as he leapt up, summoning Oathkeeper and Oblivion, and running towards her, only for five globs to shoot out from the Corridor and land before him, creating five Neoshadow Heartless.

"Oh no, not now!" Roxas growled as he cut through the Neoshadows as fast as he could but to no avail.

"Roxas! Don't leave me!" Namine called, her feet less than an inch from the Corridor's edge. Roxas leapt over the Neoshadows, Keyblades raised but it was too late. Namine tumbled into the Corridor with a fearful scream which closed behind her just as Roxas landed. (End Battle Music)

"No. NO, NAMINE NO!" Roxas shouted in horror as he realized Namine was gone. He clutched his Keyblades angrily, causing an aura of light to appear around him before he threw back his head with an angered and bloodcurdling scream of anguish, causing a shockwave of Light to pass over the entire island, wiping out the remaining Heartless. Riku approached the dismayed Roxas as Sora retook control.

"Sora, what just happened?" Riku asked as Sora dismissed Oathkeeper and Oblivion and stared at the spot where Namine had disappeared.

"I…I dunno." He muttered softly. Roxas was still in shock from what had happened and his shock showed itself through Sora. They then heard a moan from nearby, causing the two to turn and see Kairi starting to climb to her feet.

"What-…-what just happened?" She asked, dazed and confused from what had transpired.

"I think that Namine was just…ripped from your heart…and kidnapped." Riku said as Kairi put her hand over her heart. She could feel a strange empty feeling where she knew Namine would normally be.

"But why? What does that thing want with Namine?" Kairi asked as Sora opened his eyes with a determined expression.

"That's what we're going to find out. But first, we're going to need some back up." Sora said as he reached into his pocket and pulled out a red, star shaped, lucky charm.

* * *

**In the Land of Departure…**

"Not a bad move, Ven." Terra said as he watched Ven land on a bonus tile on the Secret Board of the Command Board. They were playing in the library as Aqua sat nearby, waiting for her turn.

"I don't need it though." Ven said as he handed the dice to Terra who rolled. He proceeded to land on the red checkpoint.

"Alright that's some points for me and…a level four Sliding Dash." Terra said as he attempted to hand Aqua the die but as she attempted to take them, she suddenly froze.

"Oh! Hang on guys, Sora's contacting me through the D-Link." Aqua said as she took out her blue star shaped lucky charm.

"Wanna make it a conference link?" Terra asked as Ven grinned and nodded. They immediately pulled out their own lucky charms and entered the D-Link.

"WHOA, Say what?!" Aqua exclaimed in shock as Sora caught his breath.

"Namine's been kidnapped!" Sora replied.

"Namine? You mean Kairi's Nobody?" Ven asked.

"How did that happen?!" Aqua asked in confusion.

"Some big Heartless spawning ooze monster pulled her out of Kairi's heart and dragged her into a Corridor of Darkness! We've gotta find her!" Sora explained excitedly.

"Whoa-whoa-whoa, slow down Sora. We've got to do this one step at a time. Ven, Terra, and I will be there as soon as we can. We can work things out better once we're together." Aqua said as Sora nodded.

"Alright, we'll be waiting for you." Sora said before he disappeared, disconnected from the D-Link. Aqua, Ven, and Terra disconnected the D-Link as well.

"Alright, let's get moving! Every second counts guys!" Aqua shouted as they started running towards the doors. Aqua was running to her room when she heard the sound of a bell ringing.

"Uh-oh!" Aqua exclaimed as she turned and ran for the throne room. She entered and saw the pink colored crystal on the wall behind the central throne was glowing. She swallowed hard as she approached the crystal, remembering that the last time that anyone answered the pink crystal led to Ven's losing his heart, Terra becoming possessed by Xehanort, and her own getting trapped in the Realm of Darkness for eleven years.

"_Master Aqua!"_

"Master Yen Sid! I don't mean to sound rude but we're in kind of a hurry!" Aqua said.

"_I figured as such. You sensed it too didn't you?" _Yen Sid replied through the crystal.

"Sensed what?" Aqua asked, confused. There was a pause before Yen Sid spoke again.

"_Come to my tower in Twilight Town and I will explain further. Bring Sora and all four of the apprentices too." _Yen Sid instructed.

"What? Why? What do you know?" Aqua asked but there was no response. The glow from the crystal had vanished.

"Aqua, what's the matter?" Ven asked as Aqua emerged from behind the thrones.

"That was Master Yen Sid. He wants us to meet him at his tower and to bring Sora, Riku, and Kairi. I think he might know something about what has happened." Aqua said as Ven looked surprised.

"I don't like the sounds of this Aqua. Remember the last time we were contacted by Master Yen Sid?" Ven asked as Aqua nodded.

"I know. But I don't think that it'll end up with you losing your heart, and my getting stuck in the realm of darkness for eleven years this time." Aqua said with a half smile. Ven chuckled in response.

"Yeah. You're probably right. I better go get ready. I'll see you in the courtyard!" Ven shouted as he turned and continued running for his room, leaving Aqua alone in the throne room.

"I sure hope that I'm right." Aqua said before she too turned and ran for her room.

* * *

**End Chapter 2.**

**Please R&R…**


	3. Worlds Once Forgotten

Aqua, Ven, and Terra were flying through space on their Keyblade Riders, approaching the Destiny Islands when they spotted three streaks of light flying away from it.

"Hey, isn't that-?" Ven asked as Aqua nodded.

"Yeah, it's Sora, Riku, and Kairi. But where are they going?" Aqua asked confused.

"Perhaps Master Yen Sid contacted them or something." Terra said as Aqua shrugged.

"It's possible. Let's go find out." Aqua said as they veered towards them. As they flew Aqua activated a D-Link with Sora.

"_Sora? Are you leaving the Destiny Islands at the moment?"_ Aqua asked.

"_Aqua? Oh, hey there! I see you! Yeah, we got a message from Master Yen Sid to come to him right away. We meant to wait for you but he said it was urgent. He says our problem and his might just be connected. Hang on a sec."_ Sora said replied over the D-Link. After a second, they noticed the three shooting stars ahead of them slow down and stop. The two groups quickly united with each other.

"You guys got a call from Master Yen Sid too?" Riku asked.

"Actually we got the message from Sora but then Aqua got a message from Master Yen Sid." Ven corrected.

"How are you feeling Kairi? I heard you lost Namine." Aqua asked out of concern.

"I feel alright but there's just this…empty feeling inside where she once was. I'm more worried about her than I am myself though." Kairi replied.

"So are we, err no offence." Terra said.

"Oh, none taken." Kairi replied with an unseen smile due to the helmet on her head.

"Come on, we better go see what Master Yen Sid wants with us." Aqua said as they turned and continued flying towards Yen Sid's tower.

**…**

At the top of the Mysterious Tower, Yen Sid stood watching out the windows with a concerned look on his face, stroking his beard in deep thought. He then saw six flashes of light on the horizon, followed shortly by the arrival of six Keyblade Riders that touched down on the grass out front.

"Well, we made it." Terra said as they dismissed their armor and Keyblade Riders.

"We shouldn't waste any time. Let's get up there and see what he knows." Aqua said as they walked into the tower. One dizzying climb later, they wearily made it to the door to the Wizard's study. Aqua reached for the doorknob only for it to open, but not on its own…

"Well it looks like we've got the whole menagerie."

"Good to see you too Axel." Sora said as Axel smiled.

"Just wish it wasn't always after some tragedy hits. Sorry to hear about Namine." Axel said to Kairi who smiled appreciatively.

"We'll get her back, Axel." Kairi replied as Axel grinned again.

"And then we'll roast the punk who kidnapped her on a spit." Axel said.

"One step at a time." Terra said as Axel gave him a respectful nod.

"Whatever you say, Superior." Axel said.

"I'm glad you could make it on such short notice." Yen Sid said as he turned towards them. With a wave of his hand, six chairs magically appeared before his desk. They quickly took their seats, Sora and Aqua directly in front with Riku and Kairi over Sora's right shoulder and Terra and Ven over Aqua's left. Axel simply leaned against the wall near the door with his arms crossed.

"So, what did you call us all here for?" Terra asked as Yen Sid sat in his chair.

"I have sensed a disruption in the space between the worlds. A pathway has opened that hasn't been opened in over a decade. Even now this pathway remains open, allowing whatever that lies beyond it to come and go from these worlds as they please." Yen Sid explained.

"A pathway to another world?" Riku asked but Yen Sid shook his head.

"Not just one world, dozens of worlds. This pathway leads to a series of worlds that have been long forgotten. Not even I know what lies beyond this pathway anymore." Yen Sid replied.

"A pathway to new worlds? I'm confused. What does that mean?" Sora asked. Yen Sid looked at Aqua and the others and saw the same confused expressions on their faces. He then closed his eyes for a moment in thought.

"Forgive me, I forget you are still relatively new Masters, although to be fair, there have been Masters that never knew of these worlds either. Master Xehanort being one of them. Allow me to explain." Yen Sid said just as they heard a knock at the door.

"Ah, they have arrived. Axel, let them in." Yen Sid ordered as Axel opened the door.

"Correction. Now we have the whole menagerie." Axel said as King Mickey entered followed by Donald and Goofy.

"Hey, Sora! How've ya been pal?" Goofy asked before getting bonked on the head from Donald.

"That's Master Sora!" Donald corrected.

"Guys, you don't have to call me Master. I'm still plain old Sora and nothing's ever going to change about that." Sora said as Goofy and Donald both nodded.

"We came as soon as we could, Master Yen Sid." Mickey said as Yen Sid summoned chairs for him, Donald, and Goofy.

"Your timing is impeccable, Mickey. I shall now explain this newly opened pathway. When the worlds were separated due to the aftermath of the Keyblade War, the worlds seemed to cluster together. You've seen these clusters in your travels. Two to three worlds at a time all grouped together with a pathway connecting each one and on occasion a single world sitting to its lonesome such as the Land of Departure or the Destiny Islands. All of these worlds appear to be closely grouped together if one were to look at a map of the universe. Does anyone know how many worlds there are out there in our little section of space?" Yen Sid asked as the group thought.

"Is this a trick question?" Ven asked.

"Forty-two." Terra guessed.

"Sixty?" Kairi asked with a clueless shrug. It was a total guess.

"Twenty three." Sora and Aqua both said at the same time, then turning to stare at each other curiously.

"That's close. Twenty five however is my count." Yen Sid replied with a nod. (See A/N at the bottom)

"What does the number of worlds have to do with anything?" Goofy asked Donald who shrugged.

"I dunno. Do you know your highness?" Donald asked as Mickey turned towards them.

"Huh? Well, no, but if we let Master Yen Sid explain…" Mickey said, allowing his sentence to drop off intentionally.

"There are close to twenty five worlds in existence…that we are aware of. These are worlds that have revealed themselves to us. The rest are still concealed from us for reasons unknown. All if not most worlds are connected by the lanes that run between them. But the pathway I refer to, leads to another cluster of worlds, very much like this one but much more difficult to reach by Keyblade Rider or Gummy Ship. These worlds are known to us as, the Forgotten Worlds." Master Yen Sid explained.

"The Forgotten Worlds?" Kairi asked curiously.

"Yes. They are called the Forgotten Worlds because they have been inaccessible from these worlds for over a decade and most, if not all, have forgotten about them. The only known route to and from these worlds is through a singular pathway that bridges the gap between them. It is a unique route that allows Keyblade Riders or Gummy Ships or whatever passes through it, to move faster in whichever direction it travels. It is this pathway that has opened recently." Yen Sid explained.

"Master Yen Sid, I don't mean to stick my nose in the matter, but what does this have to do with Namine's Kidnapping?" Axel asked, earning confused looks from everyone but Yen Sid, Sora, and Mickey.

"How do you know about that, Axel?" Ven asked.

"Sora told me through that Dimension Link thing. Turns out we can communicate through the pendant I gave him. It established some kind of a D-Link between the two of us or something." Axel replied.

"Well seeing as how you don't necessarily need a Keyblade to D-Link, it makes sense." Aqua said with a shrug.

"To answer your question, Axel, I believe that the recent opening of the pathway and the kidnapping of Namine is connected. I believe that whoever it was that kidnapped her came from the Forgotten Worlds and took her there as well." Yen Sid said as Sora stood up and started walking towards the door.

"Where are you going, Sora?" Axel asked, stepping in front of the door to block the Keyblade Master's access.

"I'm going to rescue Namine. Where else would I be going?" Sora asked.

"Sora we don't know what sort of dangers are out there. We don't even know if our Keyblades have any effect there either." Aqua said.

"There is no difference between our worlds and the Forgotten Worlds. They are exactly the same in cosmology. Keyblades function there just as well as they do here. I know this, because I myself have been there." Yen Sid said, earning the attention of the whole group.

"You've been there?" Terra asked curiously.

"Yes. In my youth, after my own Masters Qualification Exam, I ventured there with my Master. I chose to return upon completing our mission there while he chose to stay. The worlds out there also have the Heartless within them like the worlds here, so Nobodies could exist there as well." Yen Sid said.

"Then…what do we do? Do we all go through and rescue Namine?" Kairi asked curiously.

"I'm afraid, that, you cannot do." Yen Sid replied earning a single unison response of…

"**HUH?"**

"Master Yen Sid, what are you saying? You mean we can't go after Namine?" Riku asked in surprise.

"You misunderstand me. Not all of you can go. It is too dangerous. It has always been tradition that only True Keyblade Masters make the journey through the pathway. Had I still the power to do so, I would go myself, so then the duty falls to one of you." Yen Sid said as Aqua stood up.

"Then I'll go." She said.

"No, I'll go!" Sora replied, Roxas appearing over him for a brief second.

"How about you both go?" Mickey suggested.

"Huh?" the two asked as they turned towards him.

"Mickey is correct. You both should go. This way, it doubles your chances of survival out there as well as doubles your chances of finding Namine." Yen Sid said before turning to Mickey.

"If I am not mistaken, I believe you know some people out there, Mickey." Yen Sid said as Mickey rubbed his chin.

"I think so. But it's been so long, I don't remember." Mickey replied.

"Then you should join them. A third member of the party will even further increase your chances of success." Yen Sid said as Terra stood up.

"Master Yen Sid, I mean no disrespect, but what about the rest of us? Riku, Kairi, Ven's, and my own training is still not complete." Terra said as Aqua and Sora both nodded.

"Yeah, what about them? Their training shouldn't just stop while we're gone." Aqua said as Yen Sid nodded in agreement.

"That is why I shall continue their training in your stead while you are gone." Yen Sid said. There was a unison widening of eyes and a hushed gasp of awe at the comment.

"M-Master Yen Sid, are you sure?" Terra asked in shock.

"I may have lost my ability to wield a Keyblade, but I am not without the ability to train others to wield it. The four of you shall stay here for the time being or you may choose to stay with Axel in Twilight Town and take the train to get here." Master Yen Sid said.

"I don't mind staying with Axel." Riku said as Ven nodded in agreement.

"Me too."

"Axel doesn't mind if you guys stay over at Axels." Axel said in the third person.

"What about you, Kairi?" Sora asked as Kairi smiled at him.

"Olette and I've kinda maintained a pen-pal friendship. She mentioned that I could stay at her place whenever I was in town. I think she's not used to having other girls around." Kairi said as Axel smirked.

"True." He mumbled.

"So…this is it then? We're going to the Forgotten Worlds?" Sora asked no one in particular.

"Looks to be that way." Aqua said with a heavy sigh.

"We're going to be worrying about you guys, you know that right?" Riku said as Sora turned towards him.

"Yeah, I know. But I'm going to be worrying about you guys too." Sora said as Terra put a hand on his shoulder.

"Don't worry about us, Sora. We'll be fine. Focus on your mission, not on us." Terra said as Aqua nodded.

"Terra's right. We have to keep our focus." Aqua said as Ven looked up at her.

"Aqua, I…I don't know what to say to this. I don't like goodbyes." Ven said as Aqua knelt down to his level.

"It's not goodbye, Ven. It's see you later. You've still got the lucky charm I made for you right?" Aqua asked as Ven pulled his out and nodded. The others began pulling out their lucky charms also.

"An unbreakable connection. Not even time or distance can sever our connection to each other." Sora said before he felt something being placed in his pocket. He reached inside and pulled out Kairi's lucky charm. He turned and looked at her to see her usual warm and loving smile on her face, along with a tear running down her face.

"Hurry back." She said before she kissed Sora on the cheek. Sora took the kiss a step further and kissed her on the lips. Ven and Aqua looked at each other and blushed before Aqua sighed and shook her head.

"Oh…what the heck." Aqua said before she grabbed Ven by the collar and kissed him square on the lips. Terra and Riku looked at their friends making out, blank expressions on both their faces.

"Don't even think about it." "It didn't even cross my mind."

"Be sure to tell, Minnie what happened and then report directly back to Yen Sid for any updates." Mickey said to Donald and Goofy who both stood at attention and saluted.

"Yes your majesty!" they both said in unison before they looked at each other and then at the king before they group hugged.

"Well…I guess it's time." Aqua said as she, Sora, and Mickey gathered at the door.

"Yeah, I suppose so." Sora said before the three of them each turned inwards towards the rest of their friends who were smiling at them, even Riku and Terra in their own special ways. Axel opened the door for the three of them, standing at attention like a soldier.

"Good luck out there you guys, and don't come back without Namine. Got it Memorized?" Axel said as the three shuffled past but Sora paused and looked up at him for a moment.

"Yeah. We do, Axel. We've got it memorized." Sora said before following Mickey and Aqua out the door. Axel shut the door behind them as the others scrambled to the windows. Soon two Keyblade Riders and a shooting star that contained Mickey flew off into the stars, bound for the mystical pathway in the stars.

* * *

**Meanwhile…**

"Welcome, sister."

"Huh? What?" Namine groaned as she started to open her eyes. She found herself within a room that had a feel to it similar to Castle Oblivion. Stark white walls, floors, and ceilings, a strange over abundance of flower themed fixtures but with actual flowers growing from them, and bullet shaped windows made of stained glass. Oddly enough she didn't see anyone present.

"Where am I?" Namine asked, confused.

"You have been rescued, Seven."

"Who's there?" Namine asked, even more confused.

"Up here, Seven."

Namine looked up and saw, sitting on thrones several feet off the floor along the walls, were six figures, all women by her guess, wearing white capes with hoods up over their heads. They appeared to be wearing white ankle length skirts and matching boots that disappeared into their skirts. They also appeared to be wearing simple white dress shirts under their capes.

"Who are you?" Namine asked. One of the figures then leaned forward as if staring at her.

"Why…we are your sisters. Welcome to your new home."

* * *

**End Chapter 3.**

**Please R&R…**

Who are these mysterious women? What will Sora, Aqua, and Mickey find within the Forgotten Worlds? Find out in the chapters to come.

A/N: I had way too much time on my hands and went to the Kingdom Hearts Wiki page and counted the number of actual worlds that have been revealed. They totaled twenty three but I added two since I created two worlds for Reconnect Kingdom Hearts. However I didn't count Timeless River, 100 Acre Wood, Deep Space and Space Paranoids since they are already a part of other already existing worlds or are worlds that are technically mobile (Deep Space). Disney Town & Disney Castle I counted as one, along with Castle Oblivion and the Land of Departure. I counted Twilight Town and Yen Sid's Tower as separate, though. I didn't count End of the World and Traverse Town since both are supposed to have disappeared when all the worlds came back. I also didn't count the Neo-Being's digital world since it was destroyed at the end of Dark Reflections.


	4. Across the Stars

It had only been a few minutes of flight and Sora, Aqua, and Mickey were on approach to a large swirling blue disk of energy.

"That must be it. The pathway to the Forgotten Worlds." Sora said as Aqua nodded.

"Hang tight boys, we're going in." Aqua said, earning nods from Sora and Mickey.

"We're right behind you." Mickey said as they flew towards the pathway entrance.

"Namine, we're coming for you." Sora said as they flew into the pathway and suddenly felt a powerful rush of energy that kept pushing them faster and faster through the swirling vortex.

"Hang on guys! This is going to be rough!" Aqua shouted as they continued flying straight through. They continued flying, the colors of the pathway's walls changing colors the further they flew. They then noticed a streak of light come up from behind them and blur past them, disappearing into the blackness ahead of them.

"What was that?!" Mickey asked.

"Your guess is as good as ours!" Sora replied. Then Aqua spotted something…

"Hey! I think I see a light! Yes! I'm sure of it!" Aqua exclaimed as they saw the light dead ahead of them, growing brighter and brighter.

"You think it's the exit?" Sora asked.

"Only one way to find out!" Mickey replied as he zipped on ahead of them but they weren't far behind.

"Hold on tight guys! Here it comes!" Aqua shouted as the light suddenly enveloped them. Each of them clinched their eyes shut as the light overwhelmed them. When Sora finally opened his eyes, he found himself in the strangest of place. He looked around and found himself in the middle of an urban city with an old gothic motif in the middle of the night. It reminded him of the city in the World that Never Was but this city had lights in some of the windows like in Traverse Town. He was standing in the middle of an empty and deserted intersection with cobblestone streets. He turned and saw a sign that read "First District" with an arrow pointing him down a nice clean street. He looked up and saw that it was nighttime but not a star could be seen due to the thick black clouds that hung overhead. He turned around and saw a sign that read "Seventh District" but with a crude handmade sign dangling from it that read "Danger!"

"Heh-heh, I guess I shouldn't go that way." Sora said nervously as he turned and started walking towards the First District like the sign said. He started looking around but found no sign of Aqua or Mickey, as if they had disappeared into thin air. He continued walking until he came to an open area between a row of buildings with a fountain in the center. Sora approached the fountain and looked at it curiously.

"Where am I?" Sora asked himself finally. He then saw something out of the corner of his eye. He turned and saw a small black object scurrying across the ground. He watched it carefully as it turned towards him and then sprouted from the ground. It was a Shadow Heartless. Sora leapt back in surprise and summoned his Keyblade.

"Here too?!" Sora exclaimed as he suddenly realized he was surrounded by heartless, and not just the Shadows but Neoshadows as well. He dropped into his battle stance and shunted as much power as he could into his Keyblade until finally, in a single burst of energy, he fired off his "Trinity Drive" shoot lock, creating a glowing symbol on the ground (A/N: The Trinity Limit slight from Chain of Memories) before summoning a massive pillar of light from within the symbol. The light immediately vaporized the heartless within the symbol and severely weakened the ones who weren't.

"How do you like that?!" Sora asked as he leapt at a surviving Neoshadow and slew it with one swing, as the others shrank back into the ground and scurried away.

"Yeah you better-…-run?" Sora said as he saw what the Heartless were running to. It was a Behemoth type Heartless, slowly walking towards him from the district he had just come from.

"Oh great." Sora said as he dropped back into his fighting stance, determined to hold his ground as the Behemoth continued its approach. Before either could do anything however a massive sphere of glowing blue flames, almost three times as large as Sora, blew past him and impacted against the Behemoth, causing it to roar in pain and release a blinding flash of blue light. When the light faded, Sora looked and saw a glowing pink heart floating up from the dissolving Heartless.

"Huh?" he asked confused. Just then a hooded figure landed on the ground where the Behemoth was standing, looking around for something. The figure was clad in a blue hooded robe with gold lining.

"Um, excuse me." Sora said as he approached the figure, dismissing his Keyblade.

"Go home, kid. It's too dangerous out here." The figure said with a woman's voice and not even turning towards him.

"Um, you don't understand. I'm not-." Sora said as the woman spun around towards him, her face hidden by her hood.

"What are you doing out here? This is the Fifth District! You should know the Heartless get more and more aggressive the closer you get to the Seventh District!" the woman said.

"I didn't know that. Why are the Heartless so bad here?" Sora asked. The woman sighed in frustration.

"Look, get to the First District or whichever district you're from, because this isn't the place for a-…" the woman said before she paused and spun in the direction of the First District as if she sensed something.

"Something wrong?" Sora asked.

"Go home and stay there till you hear the bells! You understand me?" the woman asked as Sora shook his head.

"You're not very bright are you?" the woman asked.

"I don't know what you're talking about. I just got here and I got separated from my friends. We came here looking for someone." Sora explained.

"Oh so you're from another world, is that it?" the woman asked as Sora nodded.

"Ah, that explains a lot. Look, I can't stay and talk. Just keep heading this direction and you'll be fine. I've got to make sure the Heartless don't get into the Third District, so if you will excuse me." The woman said before she then launched herself down the street, running towards the First District.

"Hey! Wait!" Sora shouted as he turned and gave chase after her.

* * *

**Elsewhere…**

"Where am I?" Aqua asked as she looked around at her surroundings. She was in an area of the same city but it was obviously a market square as a number of closed storefronts and street side stalls would attest to. She then looked up and saw a banner that read "Fourth District: Market."

"Fourth District? Fourth District of what?" Aqua asked herself curiously.

"The Fourth District of Sublime City, where else?" a young girl's voice answered. Aqua spun around looking for the source of the voice. Then she found it. Standing, with her hands on her hips, atop a nearby stall was a young girl about Sora's age. She had spiky brown hair kept in a long wolf's tail wrapped tightly in white strips on the back of her head and blue eyes. Her outfit was a messy mixture of pink and purple clothing. She wore a pink t-shirt under an open purple short sleeved hoodie jacket and a pair of crisscrossing pink straps over her chest. Around her waist were a series of pink-purple fabrics and the right leg of her dark purple shorts were longer than the left. The right leg had a black and white checker pattern around the cuff of it. Her left arm had only a black armband on her arm with a symbol that Aqua couldn't quite make out due to the distance. On her hands were a pair of dark purple fingerless gloves, but on her left shoulder was a metal shoulder guard similar to the one worn by Ven only severely lacking in jagged edges and colored dark purple, pink, and black. She also wore a pair of brown hiking boots with white socks on her feet.

"Sublime City?" Aqua asked curiously as the girl nodded.

"Yep." She replied with a cheerful smile.

"Um, I think I'm lost. You haven't seen a boy with spiky hair run past lately have you? Or a little guy that looks kinda like a mouse?" Aqua asked as the girl hopped off the top of the stall and thought for a moment.

"Hmm…nope, can't say that I have." The girl replied as she approached Aqua.

"I see. I guess I better start looking for him then." Aqua said as she turned and started walking away.

"Hey! Where do you think you're going?" the girl asked worriedly.

"To find my friend. He might be lost. I know I am." Aqua replied as the girl ran around and blocked her path.

"What, are you nuts? That's the way to the Seventh District! There's a bunch of monsters out there!" the girl said as Aqua gave her a curious look.

"Monsters?" Aqua asked as the girl nodded.

"Yeah, they only come out at night here. The sun scares them off I think but they still come out in the Sixth and Seventh Districts anyway, no matter what time it is." The girl replied.

"Then, where is the safest place?" Aqua asked as the girl smiled up at her.

"Well that's easy. The First District is the safest in town. Come on, I'll take you there." The girl said as she and Aqua started walking towards the First District.

"By the way, the name's Nixe." The girl said. (A/N: Pronounced Nix-e…kinda like Wall-e. I'm a moron and can't figure out how to use the accent marks)

"Nice to meet you, Nixe. I'm Aqua." Aqua said as they continued walking. Soon they reached an intersection where two women stood on either side of the road. The woman on the right was about in her early twenties and had fairly bronze skin, wavy dark brown hair, piercing green eyes with a beauty mark underneath the right one, pierced ears adorned with purple claw-shaped earrings, scars on her right arm and shoulder, and she wore blue clothing that closely resembled the Indian Sari, but adorned with tribal accessories. She also wore a short black top underneath, black sleeves over her forearm, tan leather open-toed boots, and two fur pelts hanging from a cord beneath a belt. She held a red spear in her hand as well.

The other woman was leaning against a wall on the left. She wore a faded blue jumpsuit covered with black stains and scorch marks with a brown leather tool belt around her waist with two large pouches near the pockets. She wore heeled boots and black work gloves. Her face was partially obscured due to a faded blue baseball cap with the number twelve on it. The woman in blue smirked when she spotted Nixe and Aqua approaching.

"Oi, wake up. Nixe's back." The woman said with a thick Australian accent.

"I'm awake, Fang, I never sleep on the job." The other woman snapped as she stood up and shoved her hands in the front two pouches.

"Oi! Nixe! You're back early. Who's your friend?" the woman said as Nixe grinned and shrugged.

"This is Aqua. I found her just wandering around in the Fourth District." Nixe said as the woman looked her over.

"Hmm, you seem pretty tough. You say your name is Aqua?" the woman asked as Aqua nodded.

"Yes ma'am." Aqua said, causing the woman to frown. Nixe and the other woman however could be heard snickering at the comment.

"Don't use the M word to me. I'm not that old. The name's Oerba Yun Fang, most folks call me Fang. You can too for that matter." The woman said as Aqua nodded.

"A pleasure to meet you, Fang." Aqua said before turning to the other woman who removed her baseball cap and ran a hand through her hair before looking at Aqua with a pair of distinct green eyes. On her blond haired head was a pair of antenna like bangs that popped up when she removed the cap.

"Haven't we met before?" Aqua asked curiously as she saw the woman.

"Can't say that we have. I'm Arlene. Are you enjoying your stay here in the city?" the woman asked as she clipped her hat to her belt.

"I'm actually looking for someone. A boy with spiky hair and a little guy. Both of them have key shaped swords." Aqua said as the three women looked at each other.

"Key shaped swords? You mean Keyblades?" Fang (Final Fantasy XIII) asked, earning a shocked look from Aqua.

"You know about the Keyblades?" Aqua asked surprised. Fang and Arlene both looked at Nixe with a smile.

"Show her, Nixe." Arlene said as Nixe shrugged. She stretched out her hand and in a flash of light, a Keyblade appeared. It was similar to the Keyblade, Star Seeker. The blade was curved like Star Seeker's but colored blue with streaks of yellow running across it. The blade seemed to spiral around a single yellow star to form the tooth. The blade and tooth gave the impression that it was a shooting star. The guard was similar in shape to the guard on Kairi's Keyblade, Destiny's Embrace, but had a single yellow star at the spot where the two sides of the guard and the base of the blade met like a linchpin. The guard was colored in a faded blue and the keychain was a yellow shooting star with blue trail.

"You have a Keyblade?" Aqua asked in shock as Nixe nodded.

"Yep. I'm a Keyblade Apprentice. My Keyblade's called Wandering Star. My Master's out dealing with the Heartless in town at the moment and I usually come along to help. It's part of my training." Nixe said. Aqua looked at Nixe's armband and finally was able to make out the symbol. It was the Mark of Mastery like she, Ven, and Terra each wore.

"I should have known by that symbol…but wait, Heartless? Here!?" Aqua asked surprised.

"Yeah, that's what we all defend the town from on a nightly basis. There's more of us, all skilled and capable fighters. It's our duty to keep the Heartless out of the First, second, and third districts. The fourth, fifth, sixth, and seventh districts are slowly being overrun." Nixe explained.

"The seventh is off limits since it's completely overrun already." Arlene added as Aqua pondered for a moment.

"I think I should probably speak to your Master then. I should let him know that they're not the only Keyblade Master here anymore." Aqua said. Fang, Arlene, and Nixe each arched curious eyebrows at Aqua's statement.

"Oh, and how would you know that?" Fang asked as Aqua summoned her Keyblade.

"I am Master Aqua. Formerly the apprentice of Master Eraqus. I came here with a friend of mine, the boy I mentioned, and a mutual friend of ours. We're on a mission to rescue a close friend of his." Aqua explained. The three women before her were impressed.

"Wow! I've never met another Keyblade Master before!" Nixe said in awe.

"Well then what are we waiting for? Let's get you to the First District immediately." Fang said as they turned towards the First District.

* * *

**Meanwhile…**

Sora was still chasing the hooded woman through the streets. He had passed into an area marked as the "Fourth District: Commons" and just as he was about halfway through the street, a number of Shadow Heartless sprung from the ground in front of him.

"Augh! Not now!" Sora groaned as he dropped back into his battle stance. He looked over the Heartless and saw that the woman had vanished, causing him to groan in frustration.

"Oh come on!" he groaned again as he started cutting down Heartless. He had just cut down the last one when a swarm of Neoshadows appeared to replace them.

"Get lost!" Sora growled at them but before he could attack, he heard a gunshot ring out and a Neoshadow in front of him vanished as if defeated. He then heard several more gunshots and the other Heartless immediately vanished as well. He looked around curiously before he saw a long red cape fly down from overhead before spinning around over the ground and then coiling up and transforming into the figure of a man in his twenties. He had crimson eyes and long black hair that streamed about wildly. He wore a red band over his head with a fringe of hair emerging over it. His most distinctive feature was his tattered red cape, held in place over his shoulders and lower face by several buckles. Underneath his cape, his attire was black with several straps and buckles. He wore a holster for a gun against his right leg, and pointed metallic boots. He also wore a golden gauntlet on his left arm. In his right hand was a smoking tri-barreled pistol with a design reminiscent to the dog Cerberus. The man glared down at Sora with a stoic gaze. To Sora he looked oddly familiar, as if he'd seen him before in a dream.

"A Keyblade. Who are you?" the man asked.

"Uh-I'm Sora. Master of the Keyblade." Sora replied with his usual grin.

"Mmm. Another Master of the Keyblade. It's about time another one arrived." The man said as he turned and started walking away.

"Hey! Wait! What do you mean by another one?" Sora called. The man paused and turned towards him curiously.

"You are not the first Keyblade Master to arrive." The man said.

"I'm not?" Sora asked as the man shook his head.

"No."

"So…who are you?" Sora asked. The man was about to reply when…

"His name's Vincent Valentine." A thick Australian woman's voice answered. They both turned to see a young woman approaching. She was in her late teens with bright red hair and green eyes. She wore her hair tied back in curled pigtails. Her ears were pierced, adorned with small silver hoop earrings. She wore a light pink halter top, a short orange and yellow skirt, along with yellow boots. She also wore a fur pelt around her waist. She came to a stop near the two with a smile on her face.

"I'm Oerba Dia Vanille, but most folk call me Vanille. A pleasure to meet you, Sora." The woman introduced herself.

"How did you know my name?" Sora asked. Vanille (Final Fantasy XIII) blushed and giggled slightly.

"I overheard you mentioning it to Vincent. Don't worry, despite his grim appearance, he's actually quite kind." Vanille said as Vincent (Final Fantasy VII) nodded silently.

"It's good to meet you too. I wonder if you could help me out. I'm trying to find someone. A girl with blue hair and a little guy, both of them have Keyblades. Have you seen either of them?" Sora asked but the two shook their heads.

"Sorry. We haven't seen anyone but you pass through here." Vanille replied.

"Oh, well thanks anyway. I better keep searching then. See you later." Sora said as he walked past them.

"Wait, you said you're a Master of the Keyblade. You should probably meet with the Master here in town before you go anywhere." Vanille said as Sora paused and turned back towards them.

"There's another Keyblade Master here? Then that means you must have already met Aqua. Which way did she go?" Sora asked.

"I don't know about an Aqua. But we will take you to the Master. If your friends are here, then chances are you will all wind up in the same place. Come with us." Vincent said as he and Vanille started leading him towards the First District together, unaware that they were being watched by a pair of glowing yellow-green eyes from the shadows.

* * *

**End Chapter 4.**

I own Nixe but not Fang, Vanille, or Vincent. Arlene I technically don't own either in case you haven't figured out why already. I also invented Nixe's Keyblade, Wandering Star.

Also, I'd like to start something new. I've gotten some compliments regarding the inclusion of fight music recommendations for the fights that take place in the story so I'm expanding on this and beginning to add BGM for the various worlds. Sublime City's theme is "Traverse in Trance" from Dream Drop Distance. The BGM will be from either Kingdom Hearts or Final Fantasy games but largely KH so if you're as big of a fan of movie/television/video game soundtracks as I am and collect soundtracks, then you're covered.

Also, something that bears explanation. One of the reviewers asked if the Forgotten Worlds and the Dream Worlds (from Dreams of Destiny) are the same or different from each other. They're different. The Dream Worlds don't exist like the main worlds and Forgotten Worlds do. The Dream Worlds exist only in the hearts and dreams of other people (so technically there's a dream world for every single person alive). The main worlds and Forgotten Worlds exist in the same universe only the Forgotten worlds are separate from the main worlds because of the distance between them.


	5. Mistaken Identity

After a long walk through the town, Aqua finally caught a glimpse of where it was they were going. Sitting alone in the center of town was a tall two story mansion that looked similar to the mansion in Twilight Town. There were a few subtle differences though, namely a large round stained glass window over the front doors with a purple Mark of Mastery symbol amidst an assortment of scattered blue and green triangles. The second floor had nothing but a row of bullet shaped stained glass windows in them with no particular pattern on the windows save for a Mark of Mastery symbol of a different color for each window. The first floor appeared to have no windows judging by what you could see from the front, save for a large glass walled and domed room jutting out on the right. The entire Mansion, like the one in Twilight Town, was surrounded by a tall iron fence with a gate in the front. The gate was standing wide open with a trio of figures standing guard in the middle.

The figure on the left was a young man with blue eyes and a dirty blond mullet. He wore a simple blue tee shirt under a black pin-striped vest and baggy black pants with a blue stripe down the side of the pants. He was holding a tall sitar with three crudely attached spear heads on the top of the head.

The man on the right was eloquently dressed with short blond hair, goatee, and a hoop earring in both ears. He wore a black pinstriped suit and matching trousers over a white dress shirt with a black tie and black leather gloves. He was shuffling a deck of cards in his hands

The man in the center was clad in brown overalls over a red work shirt and brown boots. He had long messy pink hair sticking out of a brown cap on his head. He held a large scythe with a brown wooden handle in his right hand. Aqua had the oddest sense of déjà vu when she saw the boy with the sitar and the man with the scythe, but not the one playing cards.

"Fang, Arlene, Nixe." The man in the center said with a nod.

"You three are back early." The man with the cards said with a British accent as he rolled up his left sleeve, revealing his arm to be covered with an assortment of various wrist watches.

"Who's your friend?" the man with the sitar asked.

"This is Master Aqua, she's a Keyblade Master! Show 'em Aqua!" Nixe said excitedly as Aqua shrugged and summoned her Keyblade.

"Well-well. This is rather…unexpected." The man with the cards said with a curious expression.

"Another Keyblade Master? The Master is going to be eager to meet you, that's for sure." The man with the scythe said as he removed his cap and stuck it in his pocket, revealing a head full of long messy pink hair.

"Have we met before?" Aqua asked, looking at the man with the sitar and the man with the scythe suspiciously.

"Can't say that we have. My name is Laaurim. To my right is Medy, and to my left is Ludro." The man in the center introduced. (A/N: Laaurim is pronounced Laur-ream, Ludro is pronounced Loo-dro and Medy is pronounced Midi. Curse my inability to figure out how to add accent marks.)

"Hi there." Medy said with a wave as he continued playing his sitar.

"A pleasure to make the acquaintance of such a lovely lady." Ludro said as he kissed the back of Aqua's gloved hand like a gentleman, causing Aqua to blush slightly.

"Um, thank you, uh, Ludro, but I'm already spoken for." Aqua said with a touch of embarrassment.

"Ah, but that does not mean one can express their admiration for a thing of beauty such as yourself, milady. Especially if said fair maiden is a Master of the Keyblade." Ludro replied as Arlene stormed up, grabbed him by the hair, and yanked him around to look at her.

"Lay off, Ludro. She doesn't need to be drowned in your flattery." Arlene said, a bolt of electricity arcing around her fist as she held it to the man who grinned innocently.

"W-whatever you say, Arlene." Ludro said nervously.

"Come on, enough lollygagging around. Let's get inside before we freeze to death." Fang said as she, Aqua, and Nixe headed for the front doors to the Mansion. They entered into the mansion's foyer which had doors on opposite walls to the left and right of the entryway that led into different rooms of the house, while two flights of stairs, that flanked a central passageway, led up to a second floor that led off to the left and right in both directions. The central passageway between the stairs led down a long corridor and opened into a single central room. Above the passageway was a clock that showed the current time.

They walked through a door to the right to reveal a large library and work area with rows of books on the sides of the room. There was a single large and cluttered desk with a red leather wingback chair in front of a fireplace against the wall immediately to their left while two red fabric love seats sat facing each other in the center of the room. Over the fireplace was a large rectangular painting or mirror that was covered by a large tattered grey drop cloth. Tables with odd items and artifacts sat behind each loveseat. At the other end of the room was a large glass dome-like section that had several more rows of books and several odd looking machines. On adjacent corners of the room were spiraling staircases that led up to a second level where even more books sat.

"This is the library. It probably is the single greatest repository of knowledge in all the worlds." Fang said as Aqua silently and mentally scoffed. The library in the Land of Departure was far bigger.

"We can wait here for my Master to come back." Nixe said as she plopped down onto one of the love seats. Aqua sat down on the love seat opposite the young Apprentice while Fang chose to stand.

"So, have either of you happened to have seen a young girl in a white dress pass through town recently?" Aqua asked as Fang and Nixe looked at each other.

"Nope, don't think so." Nixe replied.

"I've only seen you and Nixe plus Arlene, but that's it. Why?" Fang asked.

"She's the one my friends and I are looking for. She was kidnapped recently by some strange monster. We have reason to believe that the monster brought her here for some reason." Aqua replied.

"Hmm, that's weird. Perhaps the Master can-…" Fang said but stopped when they heard a commotion coming from outside.

"What's that?" Nixe asked as they headed for the front doors. As soon as they opened them they saw three figures outside the gate, one of them yelling at Laaurim, Medy, Ludro, and Arlene while the other two held onto him. Aqua recognized the yelling figure instantly.

"Sora?" Aqua asked as she, Nixe, and Fang hurried towards them.

"What are you babbling about, kid?!" Laaurim asked as he held his scythe in a defensive posture. Arlene was clutching two fists full of grey metal kunai between each of her fingers and thumbs. Medy was cowering fearfully behind Arlene while Ludro held his playing cards like a pair of fans as if he were about to throw them.

"Master Sora! They're our friends!" Vanille pleaded as she and Vincent held onto the struggling Keyblade Master.

"Let me go! They're Nobodies! You're in danger!" Sora yelled as he continued struggling.

"Sora! What is going on here?!" Aqua asked as she arrived.

"Aqua! Watch out! Those four are Nobodies! Numbers nine through twelve in Organization XIII! Demyx, Luxord, Marluxia, and Larxene! They're standing right behind you!" Sora shouted, earning confused looks from everyone but Aqua.

"Friend of yours?" Fang asked as Aqua nodded then turned towards her, Nixe, and the four in question.

"He's Master Sora, my former Apprentice. And now that he mentions it…" Aqua said before she dropped into her battle stance, summoning her Keyblade before saying "…those four do look familiar."

"What, her too?!" Medy whimpered before getting an elbow to the face by Arlene.

"Oh suck it up, Medy!" Arlene growled to the cowering sitar player.

"Fang, what's going on?" Nixe asked as she instinctively dropped into her battle stance with her Keyblade summoned. Her stance was similar to a kendo swordsman only with her left leg forward and her right leg back a little. (A/N: For quicker reference to see what I'm envisioning, think the stance Cloud Strife and Zack Fair take up when in combat)

"What the-! Another Keyblade wielder?!" Sora asked before a shrill whistle interrupted them, causing most of them to grimace in pain, silencing the argument instantly.

"Woo-Hoo-Hoo, my isn't that a sharp tone. Better tweak it a bit for next time." A thick Austrian man's voice said. They all turned to see what appeared to be a duck, about Nixe's height, with a pair of small glasses, a lab coat, and red vest underneath it. He was walking up from the mansion while tucking a whistle into his coat pocket.

"Now what seems to be all the noise?" the duck asked.

"Who are you?" Aqua asked curiously. The duck laughed.

"Who am I? Why I am Professor Ludwig Von Drake, psychologist, botanist, astrologist, absolute genius, and on occasion mad scientist, at your service. I am in charge of research and development here in Sublime City. Now what would bring a couple of young Keyblade Masters, like yourselves, to this old town?" The Duck asked as he cleaned his glasses.

"We sort of just…arrived here actually." Aqua replied.

"Well that's interesting. Now you were saying something about a bunch of Nobodies?" Prof. Von Drake asked Sora as he looked the young Keyblade Master over.

"Yeah, those four are Nobodies!" Sora exclaimed, doing his best to point at the four while still being restrained. The four in question looked at each other curiously along with Prof. Von Drake and Aqua.

"Hmm, for a Keyblade Master you really have poor ability to sense other people's hearts." Prof. Drake said to Sora who arched an eyebrow. Aqua however closed her eyes and lowered her head in an almost meditative trance.

"What are you talking about?" Sora asked.

"They're not Nobodies, Sora." Aqua said, snapping out of her trance and turning towards him, dismissing her Keyblade in the process.

"Huh?"

"They have Hearts. I could sense them." Aqua said as Sora looked at her curiously then at the others.

"Then…wait, have any of you guys ever fallen to the Darkness?" Sora asked.

"How dare you! How dare you make such assumpt-…" Arlene growled before being stopped by the appearance of Laaurim's scythe in front of her face.

"Arlene, calm down. It's true. Medy, Ludro, Arlene, and myself each fell into Darkness. We were overwhelmed by the Heartless over a year ago when the Seventh District fell. Arlene and I came back a few months later so we've been told. Medy and Ludro came back a few months ago. We've been here ever since." Laaurim explained.

"That explains it. You are exactly who I said you were, only, you are the others of the ninth through twelfth members of Organization XIII." Sora said as Vincent and Vanille finally released him.

"Organization XIII?" Vanille asked curiously.

"The name sounds familiar." Ludro said as he looked at Medy curiously.

"All that springs to mind is a big mean three headed dog." Medy said, cowering once again behind Arlene.

"Medy, get off of me or so help me I will throw you to the Heartless!" Arlene growled. Medy quickly latched onto Fang who rolled her eyes while patting the terrified Medy on the head.

"Oh, I guess it was just a misunderstanding." Sora said as Laaurim nodded.

"Apparently so, although I am curious as to how you recognize us. And what is this business of calling us Nobodies?" Laaurim asked.

"Laaurim, remember, the Master explained to us the nature of the Heartless as hearts who are lost in Darkness and Nobodies who are the bodies of those who have lost their hearts? I imagine that Sora here encountered our Nobodies." Ludro said as Arlene scoffed.

"Please, Ludro, like that's the case. I think all those time-pieces on your arm have cut off the circulation or something." Arlene said as Ludro smiled.

"And what would your wager be, Arlene?" Ludro asked as Arlene hesitated with a twitchy eyebrow and an unnerved expression.

"I'll pass thank you." She said, backing away.

"He's right. I have encountered all four of your Nobodies…I also was the one who, Mmm…killed them. At least I know I killed yours." Sora said, pointing at Ludro and Medy. He, naturally, didn't remember Castle Oblivion.

"According to Riku, you killed Larxene and Marluxia too. You pretty much were the cause of death for all but about three of them." Aqua added.

"Then we are in your debt, Master Sora." Laaurim said, surprising both Sora and Aqua.

"Huh?" they both asked, confused.

"We are aware of what happens when someone loses their heart. Their true self is sent into darkness while their heart and body are separated to roam free as a Heartless and Nobody respectively. When both are destroyed and sent back into darkness, the original being is brought back. Your defeating our Nobodies has freed us. I imagine our Heartless were defeated by either you or Master Aqua as well." Laaurim explained.

"Actually Sora would have been the one to have done it. I wasn't even around at that point." Aqua said as Laaurim shrugged.

"Never the less, you still have my gratitude, Master Sora. Perhaps better introductions are in order. I am Laaurim, second in command of the Master's special operations here in Sublime City." Laaurim introduced with a humble bow.

"Since I'd rather just skip the formalities but left no choice in the matter, I am Ludro, a humble accountant." Ludro said, also bowing.

"You mean conman." Fang said as Arlene laughed.

"He's the accountant but he's also a master of time magic." Nixe added as Arlene stepped up.

"Too clever. I'm Arlene. I just maintain the electrical grid for the town. I also help the Master out a little with the guard duties. And this is Medy, he doesn't really have a job except to sort of stand around and play the sitar." Arlene added as Medy waved with a friendly smile at Sora.

"Nice to finally meet you guys…well at least, now that we're on the same side." Sora said.

"Likewise." Medy said as he started strumming his sitar. Sora then noticed that Nixe was looking at him curiously.

"Uh, can I help you?" Sora asked nervously.

"You're a Master, and you're…how old?" Nixe asked, eyeing him suspiciously.

"Uh, fifteen, why?" Sora asked as Nixe's eyes widened.

"So…UN-…**-FAIR!**" Nixe groaned in disbelief.

"I'm sorry?" Sora asked confused.

"You're a Master and you're only fifteen! I'm fifteen and I'm still an Apprentice! How do you call **that** fair?!" Nixe whined.

"Calm down, Nixe. Master Sora probably had special training or something." Vanille said in an effort to calm the young Apprentice.

"She's right actually. Sora's had a lot of experience. He's had to learn a lot on his own that we Keyblade Wielders would otherwise learn from a Master. When he and I first met, I only had to help fill in the gaps of what he knew." Aqua explained.

"So…how long have you been a Master then?" Nixe asked as Sora grinned innocently and scratched the back of his head.

"Three months, give or take." Sora said with a nervous chuckle as Nixe's eye twitched.

"So UN-**FAIR**!" Nixe groaned again as she started trudging towards the mansion. Vanille and Arlene quickly joined her with Medy in tow.

"Will she be alright?" Aqua asked as the others nodded.

"Oh yes, Nixe will be fine once the Master gets back. She'll probably sulk until morning but she'll be alright." The professor said.

"So where is this Master you keep talking about?" Sora asked curiously.

"The Master is patrolling the city at the moment and won't be back until late tonight." Laaurim replied.

"But you are more than welcome to stay for the night. That is unless you have other plans?" Ludro asked curiously.

"We really should meet with this Master you keep talking about. We accept the offer." Aqua said before Sora interrupted.

"Aqua, what about his Majesty?" Sora asked as Aqua nodded.

"Right, we're looking for a friend of ours. Have any of you guys seen him? Short little guy, about as tall as Sora's chest, wields a Keyblade." Aqua explained, causing Fang, Vincent, Ludro, and Laaurim to look at each other worriedly.

"We might know who you're talking about but, if that's the case, then why would you be looking for him?" Fang asked.

"He's a friend of ours and we haven't seen him in a while, that's why." Sora replied. The Sublime Guardians looked at each other with suspicious looks for a moment.

"We haven't seen anyone matching that description in several weeks. But rest assured, the person you're looking for is not someone you want to meet." Laaurim said as he turned towards the Mansion.

"What do you mean?" Sora asked curiously. Before Laaurim could answer, they heard a haunting waltz being start playing on an organ. It sounded like it was coming from the Mansion.

"Okay, what's that?" Aqua asked curiously. Ludro looked over his shoulder with a smirk.

"Why not come along and find out for yourself." Ludro said as Sora and Aqua looked at each other and shrugged before following along after them, the gates closing shut on their own despite the yellow-green pair of eyes watching them from a shadowy alleyway.

* * *

**Elsewhere…**

"Who are these two new miscreants?" one of the hooded women asked. Five of them were standing around in a darkened chamber, watching a sphere of magic that showed what the mysterious blob creature saw. Another, sixth woman, was standing off in the shadows.

"I do not know." Another of them replied.

"They have Keyblades." One of them said.

"What did you say they had?" the one lingering in the shadows, asked slowly.

"I said they had Keyblades, First." The one woman said as the one in the shadows charged towards them and shoved two of them aside, glaring at the sphere.

"We have a hard enough time as it is getting rid of just one of them! How are we going to get rid of two more Keyblades?!" another woman asked.

"Sixth, relax. First is bound to have a plan." One of the women said.

"Oh, I do indeed." First said, earning curious looks from the other women.

"What is it sister?" another woman asked.

"Unless I'm mistaken, those two are here in search of our Seventh member. If so, then we might be able to use them for our own goals." First said.

"But how? They're Keyblade wielders." Another woman said.

"All in due time, sisters, all in due time. They might be Keyblade Wielders, but they may also be the key to the other Master's undoing. Summon forth the servants of Darkness."

* * *

**End Chapter 5.**


	6. Enter the Master

Sora and Aqua followed the sound of the organ back into the mansion. Laaurim, Ludro, Professor Von Drake, Fang, and Vincent were walking down the central corridor between the stairs where the music seemed to be its loudest. Aqua and Sora followed after them and entered into a large and majestic ballroom. On the wall opposite the double doors into the ballroom was a large lit hearth between countless plain glass windows that reached almost to the ceiling. To the right were the doors to the kitchen and a storage room that held things like a long dinner table. On the opposite wall however was the source of the music. A towering wall covered with row upon row of metal pipes, letting out a hollow and metal creaking sound underneath the music for some reason. Aqua and Sora both looked and saw, much to their surprise, that the organ was playing itself. The keys on the keyboard moving in perfect sync with the rhythm.

"How is it doing that?" Sora asked over the music but Aqua remained silent, nudging Sora with her elbow as she pointed up towards the top of the centermost and tallest row of pipes. At the top was a large metal face with empty black eyes and a mouth that was just as empty, the face moving slightly with a blissful expression as it remained engrossed within the music it played. It finally reached a high note and finished when it heard the sound of someone clapping.

"Bravo! Bravo! Encore!" Medy cheered excitedly, eliciting a chuckle from the organ.

"Medy, you approve?" The Organ asked (with a voice sounding like Tim Curry).

"Forte, please, we have guests." Laaurim said, earning an annoyed glare from the organ that then noticed Sora and Aqua and smiled warmly.

"Enchanté. I am Maestro Forte. Your humble servant." Forte (Beauty & the Beast 2: Enchanted Christmas) greeted and bowed, his pipes creaking and groaning as he moved.

"I'm Sora."

"Aqua."

"Where did you come from?" Sora asked as Forte chuckled.

"Ah, that is a question you would have to direct towards the Master." Forte replied with a smile and a chuckle.

"Forte was here before most of us. He was here long before the Master arrived. There are plenty of rumors as to his arrival but none of them have yet to be proven." Laaurim explained.

"When is this Master of yours supposed to return, anyway?" Aqua asked, crossing her arms.

"Once the Master's scouring of the city is done. The Heartless have made things quite difficult for the Master as of late." Forte replied.

"I can probably agree with him on that. I saw a Behemoth Type Heartless out there." Sora said as Aqua's eyes widened.

"A Behemoth type? Did you destroy it?" Aqua asked.

"He didn't have to. The Master destroyed it for him. I watched the whole thing." Vincent replied.

"Umm…" Aqua said as she looked at him curiously.

"Vincent." He replied, predicting her question.

"Oh, we never introduced ourselves to you, did we?" Vanille asked.

"She's Oerba Dia Vanille and Oerba Yun Fang. Call her Vanille and call me Fang." Fang said with a smirk.

"Oerba? Are you two related?" Sora asked curiously.

"We come from the same village but other than that we aren't related." Vanille replied.

"Neither of us are from Sublime, though." Fang added.

"Then how did you get here?" Aqua asked curiously.

"Our world was destroyed almost a year ago, by the Sisterhood of Seven when they started their campaign to plunge the worlds into Darkness." Vanille replied, earning confused looks from Sora and Aqua.

"The Sisterhood of Seven? Who are they?" Sora asked. Now they were the ones receiving confused looks.

"You call yourselves Masters and yet you don't even know who the Sisterhood of Seven is?" Nixe asked from the doorway.

"We're kinda new around here." Aqua said with an innocent shrug.

"The worlds we come from are…very far away." Sora added.

"Then allow us to explain it for you." Laaurim said but Ludro quickly slid up in front of him.

"Oh, please, let me tell this story!" Ludro said as Nixe agreed with a frantic nod.

"Oh please let Ludro tell the story! He tells such amazing tales!" Nixe pleaded.

"He does have a penchant for making the stories sound better." Arlene said as Laaurim conceded and bowed out of the conversation.

"It was long ago, about ten to eleven years ago when it all began. A woman known as the First Sister, or simply known as First, appeared and grew a distain for the light. She began a campaign to steal the hearts of people for some unknown reason, using a creature created by the good Professor here, to do so since she lacked the ability to steal hearts on her own." Ludro said as Prof. Von Drake interrupted.

"I did not intentionally create that thing! It was an accident! I should never have tried creating that blasted overgrown ink blot!" Von Drake groaned.

"Ink blot?" Sora asked curiously.

"The Phantom Blot, a creature that is made of solid black ink and with a heart just as black and vile. According to the Professor, he was trying to create a special magic ink that could create whatever the heart's desire. Apparently the process resulted in the creation of the Phantom Blot which now runs amok under the command of the First Sister." Ludro explained as Sora motioned to wait.

"Uh, would this, Phantom Blot, happen to be a big black ooze monster with green or yellow eyes?" Sora asked as Ludro and half the others blinked in surprise.

"You've seen it? When?" Laaurim asked curiously.

"On my homeworld! It kidnapped a friend of mine!" Sora answered.

"Now why in the worlds would the Phantom Blot kidnap someone? He usually just takes their heart and flees. That's been his modus operandi for almost a decade!" Prof. Von Drake said as he scratched his head.

"From the sounds of things, the kidnapping was probably not his idea. You said yourself that he works for this First Sister character." Aqua said.

"The Sisterhood of Seven would have no interest in kidnapping someone. Unless…there's something special about this person." Forte asked, leaning forward with a curious gaze.

"Well, she's the Nobody of a Princess of Heart if you know what that is." Aqua said as the group except for Vincent and Prof. Von Drake looked at each other with confused expressions.

"The Princesses of Heart, young women from different worlds, each with a heart of pure light that repels the Darkness around them. Such hearts can be used to create a Keyblade that will unlock Kingdom Hearts itself." Vincent explained.

"But the Nobody of a Princess of Heart? Why go after the Nobody? Was the Princess herself unavailable or too heavily guarded, or…" Arlene asked confused.

"Better question is, how does said Nobody exist?" Prof. Von Drake asked curiously.

"It's a long story." Sora mumbled, flashing back to when he had lost his Heart on his first adventure.

"Actually, Kairi was there when she was kidnapped. Her Nobody had rejoined with her, and the Phantom Blot ripped her from the girl's heart." Aqua explained, surprising the others.

"It ripped her from the girl's heart? Da~ng!" Nixe said in shock.

"So then how did you come to be here? Did you track the Phantom Blot here?" Laaurim asked but Aqua shook her head.

"We were directed here by another Keyblade Master, one far wiser than Sora or I combined. He believes the kidnapper came here or to one of the surrounding worlds here." Aqua explained.

"We're from some pretty far away worlds." Sora added.

"You do have that tourist air to you." Ludro said as Arlene chuckled.

"Just don't try any of your scams on them, conman, because they'll take you down if you do." Arlene said, punching Ludro in the shoulder. They then heard the sound of closing doors from the front.

"Ah, that would be the master." Forte said with a chuckle.

"I'd like to check in with your Master before we do anything else. Let him know we're here." Aqua said as Nixe smiled and stepped up towards them.

"Follow me, I'll introduce you." Nixe said as she and Laaurim led the two Keyblade Masters back through the corridor and back into the library. They heard the distinct sound of someone snoring as they approached. They entered the library and sure enough, there was a figure in a blue robe with gold lining and a hood up over their head, resting on their arms.

"Should we wake her?" Nixe asked as Laaurim shook his head.

"No, let the Master rest. We'll introduce these two to her in the morning. It's time we all got to bed ourselves, actually." Laaurim said as they turned and left the library, Laaurim turning off the lights before closing the door behind them. They then noticed Vincent approaching.

"Regular guard shift?" he asked as Laaurim nodded.

"Yes. I shall show our guests to the guest chambers." Laaurim replied as Vanille entered.

"Come on, Nixe." Vanille said as she headed up the stairs. Nixe stretched and yawned before following after her.

"Sure, okay. Goodnight Master Sora, Master Aqua." Nixe said as she followed Vanille up the stairs and down the hallway to the left while Laaurim led Sora and Aqua up the stairs and down the hall to the right. They followed him for a time until finally he stopped outside of a room and opened the door.

"Master Aqua, I believe you will find this room to your liking." Laaurim said as Aqua walked inside. It was a well furnished room. A queen sized bed on a fanciful oak frame, a marble top dresser and makeup table, a small table with two sitting chairs, and a door leading into a private bathroom.

"It's perfect, thank you." Aqua said as Laaurim smiled and nodded.

"Very well then. Goodnight, Master Aqua." Laaurim said as he turned and opened a door across from Aqua's room, revealing a room that was almost exactly the same only reversed in arrangement.

"I hope this suits you as well, Master Sora." Laaurim said as Sora walked in.

"Thanks, this'll do fine. It's actually better than my room at home." Sora said as he turned towards Laaurim.

"I'm pleased to hear that, Master Sora. If there's anything you need during the night, do not hesitate to ask. I'm in room eleven just down the hall here. Arlene is in room twelve although be warned that disturbing her might be hazardous to your health. Ludro is in room ten, and Medy is in room nine, though you might have to physically go in and shake him to wake him up. He sleeps with his headphones on. Fang and Vanille share room thirteen on the other side of the house, Nixe is in room five, the Master is in room one, Professor Von Drake is in the lab in the basement and Vincent…well let's just say he sleeps in his own…special way." Laaurim explained.

"Thanks Marluxia-er-I mean Laaurim." Sora said as Laaurim nodded with a smile and closed the door.

* * *

**Elsewhere…**

"This is what we have to worry about? Oh come on! Like those two are a problem!" a young man's voice echoed from the shadows of a darkened chamber. In the center of the chamber was a glowing white sphere that showed Sora and Aqua as they walked through the city from earlier.

"Are they to become my new pray?" a deep bass voice asked.

"They are the targets of the Sisterhood of Seven, and we are to answer their call to action." A gravelly and menacing voice said, silencing the others in an instant.

"The Sisterhood? They're the ones who called us here?" another voice asked curiously.

"Yes. They command us to draw out these two new Keyblade Wielders." The gravelly voice said, a pair of glowing red eyes with cat like slits piercing the darkness.

"Draw them out? Why not just destroy them out right?" the young man's voice asked.

"Because First believes that they might be useful. I can see her plan quite clearly, and perhaps they could be useful to our plans as well." The gravelly voice replied.

"Right. Let's do the job and finish it tonight!" a woman's voice said as the others voiced their agreement.

"Oh yes, let's get it over with. I'm not getting any younger you know." Another woman's voice said.

"And we shall. We need only be patient." The gravelly voice said before the image shifted to something else.

"Now I believe you may recognize this one." The gravelly voice said.

"He seems familiar." the other voice said.

"Then the Sisterhood leaves him to you…let us hope that you are… lucky." The gravelly voice said.

"Leave him to me." The other voice said as a yellow-green pair of eyes appeared.

"That boy! He followed me!" the slimy voice of the Phantom Blot gurgled.

"Then you should have been more careful, fool. Nevertheless, our spy will keep an eye on them, and make sure that there is a reason for them to do exactly what we need them to do." The gravelly voice said with a chuckle.

* * *

**The following morning…**

"Hurry, we don't want our guests going hungry now do we?" Fang ordered as she, Vanille, and Arlene scurried to set a long dining table in the center of the ballroom as Forte sat in his usual spot watching and playing a gloomy waltz-like tune.

"You could be more useful you know! Why don't you just set the table or something!" Arlene shouted over the music which promptly stopped.

"Well, I think I might! I'll just pick myself up and…oh! Good heavens! Look!" Forte gasped in mock horror as he emphasized one of his biggest disadvantages as he jerked forward a little, "I'm BOLTED to the **WALL****!"**

"Then play something, I dunno, happy or something!" Fang argued as Arlene groaned.

"No, no happy music first thing in the morning. There are people who just should be slapped for being happy first thing in the morning." Arlene grumbled.

"Oh come on, Arlene, you don't really mean that?" Vanille asked with a smile. Arlene's eye twitched at the comment.

"Case and point, Vanille. Case. And. Point." Arlene mumbled as Sora and Aqua both walked into the ballroom with Nixe, Ludro, Medy, and Laaurim close behind.

"Wow, where did the table come from?" Sora asked curiously.

"It's stored in a closet when not being used. It's rolled out for mealtimes." Laaurim said as he pulled out Aqua's chair for her, to the left of the chair at the head of the table. Sora sat down across from her while Nixe sat down next to him. Laaurim took his seat next to Aqua while Ludro sat next to him. Arlene sat down next to Nixe, then it was Vanille with Fang sitting across from her, then next to Vanille was Medy while two additional seats remained empty, minus the empty chair at the head of the table.

"So when are we going to meet this elusive Master?" Aqua asked. Almost as if on cue, the sound of a yawn was heard. They all turned to see the hooded figure from the night before standing in the doorway. The robe definitely looked slept in. The figure groaned and rolled its right arm in its socket as if working out a kink as it trudged sleepily towards the table. Laaurim instinctively pulled out the chair for the Master.

"Did you rest well, Master?" Laaurim asked but was greeted by a tired sniffle.

"Ask me again after I've had my coffee." A woman's voice replied, her right hand disappearing inside her hood to rub her still unseen forehead. She then looked up at the table full of people. They were all quiet, anxious to see how the Master would react to the two Keyblade Wielders on either side of her.

"Morning everyone." She said tiredly.

"Morning Master." Nixe greeted happily. The others gave an acknowledging nod as Prof. Von Drake entered from the kitchen with a self-propelled tea cart with a steaming hot pot of coffee on it.

"Ah, bless you Professor." The Master said as she quickly snatched a mug off the cart.

"Master, I do not mean to interrupt, but we have guests. If you would merely look up?" Laaurim asked as the Master happened to glance up towards Sora.

"Oh…you're the kid that nearly lost his heart to a Behemoth Heartless last night." The Master said as Sora crossed his arms with a scowl. Nixe was giggling at this.

"And you call yourself a Master." She giggled.

"Shut up, she was the one who destroyed it." Sora grumbled.

"You've sure got gall to go up against a Heartless like that unarmed. Lucky for you, I admire gall. What's your name kid?" the Master asked, sipping her coffee.

"Master Sora of the Keyblade." Sora replied, causing the Master to do a quick spit take over her right shoulder.

"Say what?!" She asked as she turned back around. Sora shrugged and summoned his Keyblade.

"Well-well-well. It's been a long time since I've seen another Keyblade Master in these parts." The Master said as Sora dismissed his Keyblade and reclined slightly with his hands behind his head.

"Let alone two Keyblade Masters." Sora replied. There was a curious pause, Aqua sitting straight up in her seat in a dignified pose, while the Master looked at Sora curiously. She acted like she didn't even see Aqua for some reason.

"Two Keyblade Masters?" the Master asked. Sora glanced at Aqua who shrugged, before looking at the Master again.

"Yes, two. What are you blind?" Sora asked. Nixe's eyes widened and she shrank down into her chair along with half the table. The Master calmly reached for her hood and pulled it back revealing a beautiful woman in her early thirties with long dark brown hair that reached the base of her neck and curled inward. Her right eye was green but her left eye was covered by a black eye patch with a vertical, jagged scar appearing from underneath the top and bottom of the eye patch.

"As a matter of fact, you're half right." The woman replied with a narrow eyed smirk as Sora turned white as a sheet and also shrank into his chair. Forte innocently started playing a short funeral dirge.

"You'll have to forgive my former Apprentice. He's still young." Aqua said as the Master nodded.

"That he is. I imagine he-…" the Master said as she turned towards Aqua but froze the second she laid eye on her. Her eye widened and her mouth dropped open in shock.

"Is something wrong, Master?" Laaurim asked curiously as the Master looked Aqua over very carefully.

"It cannot be…after all these years…can it really be you? What is your name?" The Master asked.

"I'm Master Aqua. Formerly Apprenticed to the late Master-…" Aqua said but was interrupted by the Master who finished her sentence.

"…-Master Eraqus. It is you. Yet you haven't aged a day since I last saw you." The Master said as she stood up slowly and pulled her robe open a little, revealing a black-purple sleeveless shirt, similar to Aqua's, with crisscrossing purple straps across her chest. In the center of the straps was a golden Mark of Mastery badge similar to the ones on Aqua, Terra, and Ven. She wore a dark purple hakama over a pair of boots similar to Aqua's only without the two jagged hooks and the pointed toes.

"I'm sorry? Have we met?" Aqua asked curiously as the Master knelt in close to her.

"You don't recognize your old friend, after all these years?" the Master asked as Aqua looked at her carefully.

"You do seem…familiar." Aqua said as the Master smiled, a tear running down from her covered eye.

"Aqua, it's me…your old pal…"

"…Si'Lea."

* * *

**End Chapter 6.**

Forte is from Beauty and the Beast, the Enchanted Christmas and the Phantom Blot is a long standing Disney character but this Phantom Blot is more of a nod towards his portrayal in the Wii game "Epic Mickey." I am aware that in Epic Mickey, he's known as Shadow Blot but his original and most commonly known name is Phantom Blot. Therefore I'm sticking with Phantom Blot (besides I think it sounds better than Shadow Blot).


	7. Si'Lea

"S-Si'Lea? Is it really you?" Aqua asked as she looked at the Master closely. After a second they suddenly both squealed with glee and threw their arms around each other as they hugged like the old friends they were. The rest of the table sat in stunned silence.

"Aqua, you blue haired tomboy! Where have you been hiding all these years?!" Si'Lea asked excitedly as they finally broke the hug.

"It's a long story, but the same could be asked about you! Where have you been?!" Aqua asked as Si'Lea casually motioned around the room.

"I've been here, doing what I can to keep the Darkness in check. It's a tough job, even tougher when you're the only Master here, but someone's gotta do it. But what about you? You look marvelous for a thirty one year old…no wait, thirty year old; I'm older than you by a year." Si'Lea said as Aqua shrugged and sat down. Si'Lea did the same.

"Like I said, it's a long story." Aqua said bashfully.

"Yeah, try being stuck in the Realm of-OW! Hey! What was that for?!" Sora yelped as he felt Aqua's pointy toed boot kick him in the shin.

"And this is your Apprentice, eh? Oh, pardon me. Former Apprentice. I wager that you and Nixe here are about the same age. If so it must indicate how good a teacher Aqua is." Si'Lea said as she leaned back while looking at Sora with an interested look. Nixe crossed her arms in minor annoyance at this.

"Well actually, Sora's just a fast learner. We weren't even Master and Apprentice for more than a few days before he proved himself as a Master. He also had some help. Ven gave him a little boost." Aqua said as Si'Lea's eyes widened and she turned to Aqua.

"Ven! How is that little spiky haired rascal? Oh and how's Terra? Does he still have those six pack abs?" Si'Lea asked with a lustful expression before Sora burst out laughing while Aqua's eye twitched in a mixture of annoyance at Sora and bashfulness at Si'Lea's bluntness.

"H-h-he's still got it I guess. Ven's fine, we're dating now." Aqua muttered.

"Oi! Enough about the Ven guy. Tell us more about that Terra!" Fang chortled as she leaned back slightly in her chair.

"Back off, Fang, he's mine!" Si'Lea argued with a grin, earning a challenging laugh from the L'Cie.

"Okay, I'm confused! Master, how do you know these two?" Nixe asked, now hopelessly lost.

"I think it's safe to say that Nixe speaks for most, if not, all of us, Master." Laaurim said, earning nods of agreement from most of the table.

"Well I suppose you all deserve an explanation. You see, Aqua and I were both Apprentices at the same time, only under different masters. She trained under Master Eraqus while I trained under Master Yen Sid. Aqua wasn't the only apprentice that Eraqus had. She was accompanied by a boy, Terra, and a little guy, kinda like Sora, named Ventus or Ven as we called him. This was all about, say, eleven or so years ago. Then I pass my Master's Qualification Exam and get sent out here." Si'Lea explained as Aqua face palmed.

"So this is where you were sent to!" Aqua exclaimed.

"What do you mean, Aqua?" Sora asked curiously.

"I'll explain later, Master Sora, but for now, I propose a toast!" Si'Lea declared as she raised a glass. Everyone followed suit and raised their glasses.

"To lost friends, finally reunited!" Si'Lea said, standing up. Aqua then stood up.

"And may they never be split apart!" Aqua added.

"Or forgotten!" Sora added, also standing up.

"Cheers!" **"CHEERS!"  
**

* * *

**Later…**

Si'Lea, Aqua, Sora, Nixe, and Laaurim entered the library, Aqua and Si'Lea laughing as they entered.

"And then remember how mad Terra got when he learned you were the one who had put itching powder in his bed sheets? Ooh was he red!" Si'Lea laughed, Aqua giggled as well.

"And not from the scratching!" Aqua added as Si'Lea howled with laughter while taking a seat at the desk. Sora and Nixe sat down on one of the love seats; Aqua sat down and reclined on the other while Laaurim chose to stand.

"Ah, such fun. (Sigh). So then…what exactly brings you all the way out here, Aqua? Did Master Yen Sid send you to check up on me or is the old sorcerer still alive?" Si'Lea asked with a chuckle.

"Actually he didn't even mention you. We came here on a rescue mission, actually." Aqua replied, causing Si'Lea to lean forward curiously.

"A rescue mission?"

"We're looking for someone. A girl with long blond hair in a white dress and blue sandals." Sora explained. Si'Lea pondered for a moment in thought.

"Hmm. The only person I know of in this whole town that's both a girl and a blond, is Arlene but I don't think that she's the one you're looking for." Si'Lea said.

"Actually, Master Sora reacted quite hostile towards Arlene, along with myself, Ludro, and even Medy." Laaurim said, causing Si'Lea to look at Sora curiously.

"What brought this on?" Si'Lea asked as Sora sighed.

"It's a long story." Sora replied.

"Sora's encountered and subsequently defeated their Nobodies. They explained that they had fallen into Darkness over a year ago and Sora encountered their Nobodies and then proceeded to defeat them, allowing them to return to the worlds." Aqua explained as Si'Lea gave an impressed whistle.

"Well-well-well-well-WELL! How intriguing. But back to the topic at hand. Who is this girl that you're looking for?" Si'Lea asked.

"She's…kinda, in a way, my girlfriend." Sora said. Aqua caught his meaning but the others didn't.

"Oh come on, either she is or she isn't your girlfriend, Sora. Which is it?!" Nixe groaned.

"Calm down, Nixe. Could you be more specific, Sora?" Si'Lea asked as Sora scratched the back of his head nervously.

"Well, it's kinda hard to explain. See, I also have a Nobody. His name's Roxas and he's become a part of me now." Sora said. An understanding look swept Si'Lea's face.

"Ah, and this girl became your Nobody's girlfriend while he existed beyond you, is that it?" Si'Lea asked.

"Yes, but there's more to it than that." Sora replied.

"She's also a Nobody. Sora's girlfriend's nobody to be more specific." Aqua added as Si'Lea nodded understandingly. Nixe however was confused.

"I think I'm getting a headache trying to understand all this." Nixe said.

"Let me see if I have it straight then. Sora and his girlfriend both lose their hearts and create Nobodies. As a result their nobodies become boyfriend and girlfriend like their Others are…however there's one thing that _**I**_ don't understand. Nobodies have no emotions, so how can they feel a thing such as love?" Si'Lea asked.

"Pardon me, Master, but wouldn't the Keyblade have an impact on the creation of a Nobody?" Laaurim asked.

"That's an interesting idea, Laaurim. Does your girlfriend have a Keyblade as well, Sora?" Si'Lea asked as Sora nodded.

"Yeah, I'm training her myself." Sora said before getting a stifled laugh from Nixe.

"Ooh! Someone's-gonna-get-a-lecture!" Nixe giggled in a singsong voice.

"Not really. I've read of Masters who end up marrying their Apprentices. Sora has the right to date his apprentice. Heck, if Eraqus wanted to ask Aqua out he could have." Si'Lea said as Aqua and Sora both shuddered.

"Ugh, Si'Lea that's disgusting! The man was like my own father!" Aqua groaned. Si'Lea chuckled.

"Would you have preferred Master Xehanort then?" Si'Lea asked. The air around Aqua and Sora both darkened at the mention of the traitorous Master.

"Don't say his name ever again, Si'Lea. I know you haven't been where we have, but never acknowledge him as a Master ever again." Aqua said as Si'Lea arched a curious eyebrow.

"Okay, there better be a story behind this." Si'Lea said as Aqua and Sora both nodded.

"Well…" Aqua and Sora said in unison before they started giving an abridged version of Xehanort's actions over eleven years ago.

"He created the X-Blade?" Si'Lea asked in stunned shock.

"Twice. First using Ven and Vanitas, then a second time using his and Kairi's hearts." Sora answered.

"Then Vanitas forged it a third time using Sora just a few weeks ago. Luckily Kairi and the rest of us were able to stop him and destroy him once and for all." Aqua added. Nixe was very confused.

"And then there was the incident with our evil doppelgangers after that, but that's a different matter entirely and they never forged the X-Blade." Sora added.

"Uh, what's so special about forging a Keyblade?" Nixe asked confused. She hadn't picked up on the unique spelling for the X-Blade.

"It's a different discussion for a different time, Nixe. Something that perhaps we Masters should keep to ourselves for the time being." Si'Lea replied. Her answer seemed to satisfy Nixe.

"So Xehanort's dead, Hmm?" Si'Lea asked.

"And Master Eraqus." Aqua added somberly.

"That is a loss. Eraqus I mean. But at least the worlds still have Aqua and Sora to protect them." Si'Lea said as Sora realized something.

"Omigosh! We've forgotten about the King!" Sora exclaimed as Aqua's eyes widened but Si'Lea, Nixe, and Laaurim each arched a confused eyebrow.

"By the worlds! We have!" Aqua gasped.

"King? What King?" Si'Lea asked as the other two nodded.

"Oh, sorry, we came here with a friend of ours. Perhaps you know him. King Mickey Mouse?" Aqua asked as Si'Lea's eyes widened.

"Mickey's here?" Si'Lea asked in shock.

"Yeah, he came here with us but we haven't seen or heard from him since before we arrived here!" Sora replied.

"So Mickey's here. How about that." Si'Lea chuckled delightedly.

"Forgive my ignorance, Master, but who is this Mickey person?" Laaurim asked.

"Mickey Mouse was one of Master Yen Sid's two apprentices before me. He's the King of his world but one of the nicest guys I've ever met. I was brought in on the tail end of their training but Mickey had to leave early to deal with his Royal Duties. Just as my training was finishing up, Mickey came back to Master Yen Sid to finish his own." Si'Lea explained.

"So what shall we do about finding their friend, Master?" Nixe asked as Si'Lea leaned back in thought.

"I'm still trying to figure out what would be so special about finding a particular Nobody. Could the Nobody wield a Keyblade?" Si'Lea asked but Sora and Aqua looked at each other curiously.

"We don't know. Kairi can but we don't know about her Nobody." Aqua replied but Sora looked worried.

"Actually…there are two things about her that might be the reasons for her kidnapping." Sora said thoughtfully.

"What would that be, Sora?" Si'Lea asked.

"She's a witch." Aqua answered as Si'Lea and Nixe's eyes widened.

"What! A witch?" Nixe asked in shock.

"Well, Witch is probably too strong a word for her." Aqua said.

"She has the power to enter, re-arrange, or even create memories. She used this power on me once over a year ago. She indirectly caused me to fall asleep for a whole year as she restored my memories link by link." Sora explained.

"How did she get such powers?" Laaurim asked curiously.

"It's probably the same as the second theory for her kidnapping. Her other, Kairi, is also a Princess of Heart." Aqua added as Si'Lea leaned back in thought.

"Which brings up another question. Does this nobody exist beyond her Other or had they become one as well?" Si'Lea asked.

"They had become one shortly before the defeat of Xemnas, Xehanort's Nobody." Sora answered.

"They identified the kidnapper as the Phantom Blot." Laaurim added, causing Si'Lea's eye to widen for a moment before narrowing in anger.

"First. I somehow suspected that she was behind all this." Si'Lea growled under her breath.

"First?" Sora and Aqua both asked in unison.

"The First Sister. We call her First for short." Laaurim replied.

"You mean this Sisterhood of Seven is behind her kidnapping?" Sora asked. Nixe promptly leapt off the couch and summoned her Keyblade.

"Well what are we waiting for? Let's go get 'er!" Nixe declared.

"Nixe, you will do no such thing!" Si'Lea said, earning confused looks from Sora, Aqua, and Nixe.

"What? Why can't we go rescue her?" Sora asked angrily, Roxas briefly appearing over him. Si'Lea turned and nodded to Laaurim who nodded back before moving around and placing a hand on Nixe's shoulder.

"Aww not again!" Nixe groaned as she was escorted out of the Library.

"(Sigh) Sorry about that. I didn't mean you two, I only meant Nixe. I can't have Nixe running off before she's a Master. She's too inexperienced…and there's one other thing too." Si'Lea said hesitantly.

"What is it?" Aqua asked. Si'Lea sighed again before answering.

"First is after her. Years ago, First sensed Nixe's ability to wield a Keyblade before Nixe even knew about it herself. I stopped First from doing anything so as a result, First has made it her goal to steal Nixe's heart for some nefarious purpose. I'm not sure what exactly. I've been forced to remain here in Sublime City to keep Nixe safe and train her to become a Keyblade Master. Once that's accomplished, then I can afford to leave the city in her hands and go out and confront First and the Sisterhood face to face." Si'Lea explained.

"So you mean you haven't been able to go to the other worlds?" Aqua asked as Si'Lea shook her head.

"Not since I swore to protect Nixe until she became a Master." Si'Lea answered.

"Doesn't she have any parents to go to?" Sora asked but again Si'Lea shook her head.

"Her father is dead. Has been for a long time. I spirited her and her mother away from another world but her mother's heart was taken years ago by the First Sister and the Phantom Blot back when Nixe was only four. I took her in after I rescued her from First and I've treated her like my own daughter. That's why I'm so protective of her." Si'Lea replied.

"So then what do we do now?" Sora asked.

"We've got to find Namine. We should probably start by searching the other worlds." Aqua said as Si'Lea nodded.

"A good idea, but can I ask something?" Si'Lea asked.

"What is it?" Aqua asked back.

"Can I come with? I haven't left this world in almost ten years and I feel like I've been neglecting my duty to the other worlds by staying here for so long." Si'Lea said with a pleading gesture.

"I thought you needed to protect Nixe." Sora said.

"Well, see that's where I need to ask something of you, Master Sora. I was wondering if, perhaps, you wouldn't mind staying here while Aqua and I went looking for your friend, Namine was it? I mean it'll give Aqua and I a chance to catch up and Nixe will have a Master and someone her own age to watch out for her and keep her safe." Si'Lea said as Sora paused in thought for a moment. Part of him wanted to search for Namine while another part didn't mind staying and yet another part was undecided. Naturally Roxas was the part that wanted to search, and Xion was undecided.

"Can I get back to you on that? I can't quite decide at the moment." Sora said as Si'Lea nodded.

"By all means." Si'Lea said with a smile.

"Why not just let Sora and Nixe go search one direction and the two of us search another direction?" Aqua suggested, earning a glare from Si'Lea.

"Not happening, Aqua. Nixe's not leaving this world until she's a Master. I mean, you never got to leave the Land of Departure until you were a Master, right?" Si'Lea asked.

"But Ven and Terra did. Ven left without permission though and I didn't have any choice in the matter. I kinda got sent to another world by force." Sora said with a shrug.

"And you got to visit the Land of Departure whenever Master Yen Sid came to visit Master Eraqus." Aqua added as Si'Lea sighed.

"Look, Nixe's my apprentice and I'm training her in my own way. I don't feel comfortable with her leaving Sublime City until she's ready. She's only got two of her tier two Command Styles and two of her Shot Locks down. She's not ready yet." Si'Lea explained.

"Alright, we'll respect your wishes, then." Aqua said as she and Sora both stood up.

"Thank you." Si'Lea said appreciatively as she too stood up.

"One more question. Why does everyone call you Master?" Aqua asked.

"Oh they're just being polite. That's all." Si'Lea replied as they headed out the door and into the foyer.

"Say, Aqua, do you mind if we take a look around town before we leave? I kinda want to see if we can find the King or perhaps a lead on where we can find Namine, first." Sora said as Aqua smiled and nodded.

"Sure thing Sora. Si'Lea would you like to join us?" Aqua asked as Si'Lea smiled and nodded.

"I'd be honored." She replied as they headed out the front doors, unaware that Nixe was watching from the door opposite the library.

* * *

**End Chapter 7.**

I would like to point out that both Si'Lea and Nixe have names that are anagrams of something else. I'll give you a hint: Si'Lea is to Yen Sid as Nixe is to Eraqus. Extra hint: Take the apostrophe out of Si'Lea's name before trying the anagram. Let me know what your answers are. I'll post them once both names have been correctly guessed.

Oh one more thing, Si'Lea's name is pronounced like Sigh-Lee. Again, can't get the accent marks to show up for some stupid reason.


	8. The Sisterhood of Seven

Namine sat on the edge of a large queen sized canopy bed in a room that, to her, was like an odd hybrid of her room in Castle Oblivion and the White Room in the abandoned mansion in Twilight Town. The room was tall, with white walls while one wall had a large stained glass window with a reversed number seven outlined on it in white. She figured the reason it was reversed was so it looked correct from the outside. There were two doors on opposite sides of the room. One door, she discovered, led to a private yet very well furnished bathroom with golden fixtures on the tub, sink, showerhead, and even toilet. The other door led out into the hallway. The room had a long white wooden table with an eloquently made chair with the number seven on the back. On the table was a large white porcelain bowl of multicolored flowers. The bed was placed in the corner of the room by the stained glass window and was adorned with white sheets, pillows, and was surrounded by similar white curtains that were held together at the posts. Lying next to her on the bed was laid out a set of robes matching the ones worn by the others from earlier. There was also a pair of white boots on the floor next to her that when worn would reach halfway up her calves. On the table was also a drawing pad with a box of crayons.

Namine sighed to herself. She was alone in this weird chamber when the door to the hallway suddenly opened.

"Sister, I hope your room and new clothes are to your liking." One of the Sisters said as she entered with her hood up over her head.

"It's fine, thank you. But why am I here?" Namine asked as the Sister paused and looked at her curiously. She then reached up and pulled back the hood, revealing a head full of straight white hair that seemed white as snow. It was left dangling down around her shoulders. She had ruby red lips, rosy cheeks, and fair skin with a pair of beautiful blue eyes.

"Why, we rescued you, sister. We brought you home." The woman replied as she approached Namine.

"But, I was home. I was one with my Other. Why did you have that creature kidnap me?" Namine asked.

"So we could be together as a family of course. You were the last of our sisters and we couldn't bear to have the family incomplete." The woman said with a smile. Namine was confused.

"Family?" Namine asked curiously.

"Why of course. Get dressed into your new clothes and I'll introduce you to yours and my sisters." The woman said as Namine sighed and kicked off her sandals before she started putting on the boots.

"Who are you then?" Namine asked.

"I'm known as Third." The woman replied, earning a curious look from Namine.

"Third?" she asked as she zipped up the left boot.

"Of course. Your name is Seven." Third replied.

"No it's not. My name's Namine." Namine said, startling Third.

"You…you already have a name?" Third asked curiously as Namine nodded and zipped up the right boot before grabbing the new clothes and walking into the bathroom.

"Yeah, it's the name I was given a year ago." Namine replied, closing the door behind her.

"How very interesting. I will return shortly." Third said before she turned and left the room. She traveled through the hallway until she reached a chamber with the number one on a pair of large cathedral doors. She knocked on the right side door and the doors both opened for her like magic.

"What is it, Third?" a woman asked from inside, her back was turned to her and her hood was down allowing a head full of waist-length straight black hair to dangle behind her. She was standing in front of a white wooden desk, writing something down into a large book.

"Forgive me, sister, but it seems that there's a unique development with Seven. She claims to possess a name already." Third said from the hallway.

"That's not to be unexpected. She had rejoined with her Other when we found her. I imagine she gained a name as a result. However it makes no difference to us. She may choose to prefer that name, but for our sake she will be referred to as Seven." The woman said as she turned, revealing a black eye patch over her right eye and a single yellow eye visible.

"What course of action should I take?" Third asked curiously.

"Just keep your eye on her. Make sure she's prepared for her initiation." The woman said as she turned back to the table in front of her. Third bowed humbly as she backed away.

"As you command, First." Third replied as she turned and walked away, the doors to First's chambers closing behind her. When Third returned to Namine's room, she found her in the uniform, smoothing out the skirt portion of it.

"Ah, you've changed. And you look lovely." Third said with a smile as she approached.

"Thank you, but…I don't understand why you wanted me to change clothes." Namine said as Third shrugged.

"While your old dress is beautiful, you will find that your new clothes will be much more to your liking. This is what we wear inside the Palace, but for venturing outside of it, we have something different." Third replied, earning a curious look from Namine.

"The Palace?" Namine asked.

"Why of course. The Palace of Eternity. The very place that we are in now." Third replied.

"I've never heard of this place." Namine said as Third smiled sweetly at her.

"It's alright. Come, the other sisters are dying to meet you." Third said as she extended a hand which Namine hesitantly took hold of before being led out of the room and into the hallway. As they walked, Namine noticed a familiar symbol on the walls. It looked like the Nobody symbol but with a heart outlined around it, the bottom point of the heart disappearing behind the Nobody symbol. (A/N: Think the heart design as seen on all the KH logos.) They turned a corner which revealed a short hallway with a pair of tall white double doors with the same Nobody/Heart logo on both sides of the door. The doors promptly opened for them, revealing a large round commons room with two additional doors, one directly ahead and the other directly to the left of the door Namine and Third had entered. To the right sat an empty alcove. The room had a number of large square flower basins along the walls, each filled with a variety of different flowers. Within the room, stood the other four hooded women who immediately turned towards the two as they arrived.

"Seven, these are our sisters." Third introduced as each of the women pulled back their hoods.

"Hello, Seven. I am Second." One of the women said. She was a little taller than the others. Her skin, like most of the others, was fair. Her hair was brown and kept in a ponytail. Her eyes were blue.

"And _**I**_ am Fourth." The youngest looking of the bunch, a ten year old girl, said with her arms crossed while looking down her nose at Namine, with a prideful smile on her face. Her hair was thick and a deep orange color which was tied with a black head band. The fact she was looking down her nose at Namine was quite an accomplishment since she was at least a head shorter compared to Namine.

"I'm Fifth." A taller woman with dark skin and long blond hair said. Her eyes were a dark brown. She had a white headband around her head but studded with several shimmering jewels and gems embedded in it.

"And I'm Sixth." A young woman with fiery red hair tied up with a black band on the back of her head. Her eyes were also a dark brown and she had a thin hard covered brown book with the Nobody/Heart logo on the cover under her arm. She was noticeably curvier than the rest of the sisters and her outfit highlighted this.

"So you're Seventh? Can't say that I'm impressed." Fourth said with a haughty sniff.

"She doesn't look like she's worth much." Fifth added.

"Oh but looks can be deceiving." A new woman's voice said as they all turned and saw First entering.

"Welcome, Sister. I am First." First said with a smile and a bow. Namine was noticeably nervous around them all, but First especially.

"P-Please…why am I here?" Namine asked meekly.

"Why? Oh geez." Sixth mumbled.

"Hush!" First hissed to the woman who recoiled fearfully. First then turned back to Namine with a pleasant smile.

"Now then, Seven, to answer your question, the reason we brought you here is because you are our sister. We've been worried sick about your absence and we've needed to complete our family for the longest time. We rescued you from a life without the independence we all share by freeing you from that girl's heart." First explained with a caring tone.

"But I was happy there. I chose to rejoin with Kairi. It was the only way I could feel whole." Namine said but First wrinkled her nose in disgust.

"Become one with your other? How revolting. Doing so would give up the freedom we each possess. We would be doomed to watch through eyes that are not ours, to listen through ears that we do not control, to feel what another feels, and not have a single opinion in the matter. It is a life of imprisonment. That is another reason why we rescued you, Seven, to free you from that life." First said as Namine looked down at the floor.

"But, why bring me here? What do you need me for?" Namine asked.

"Because we are a family and we must stand as a family. We must use the power within each of us to try and achieve our single goal to obtain…hearts." First answered. Namine's eyes widened and she looked up at First with a look of shock.

"Hearts?" She asked.

"How else can we feel whole and still retain our independence?" Second asked with a grin.

"By using our combined powers, we can gain hearts and unlock our true powers, and perhaps…even our memories." Third added, confusing Namine.

"Memories?" She asked.

"Yes Seven, we are not true Nobodies. We have something that Nobodies lack and lack something Nobodies have." Fifth said as Sixth nodded.

"We lack memories of our past lives, yet we possess something greater." Sixth said as First grinned.

"We possess…emotions." First said, startling Namine.

"Emotions? You all have emotions but lack memories?" Namine asked. It was starting to sound eerily familiar to her.

"But what use is she to us, First? She doesn't even have a weapon or a power." Fourth said with a haughty sniff. Namine looked at her curiously.

"Um…why is there a kid in here?" Namine asked innocently. Fourth immediately flew into a rage, Sixth grabbing and holding onto her by the collar to keep her from attacking Namine as she clawed at her and screamed…

"WHAT-I'M-NOT-A-LITTLE-KID-I'M-MORE-POWERFUL-THAN-YOU-CAN-IMAGINE-WHY-I'VE-FACED-ENEMIES-YOU-COULD-NEVER-HOPE-TO-DEFEAT-AND-LIVE-YOU-DON'T-EVEN-HAVE-POWERS-OR-WEAPONS!" Fourth shrieked angrily.

"That will change, Fourth." First said as she slid around and put her left arm around Namine.

"Now then, Seven, do you have any sort of magic ability?" First asked as she led her towards the empty alcove.

"I-I-I'm a Witch." Namine stammered nervously.

"Big deal, so are the rest of us." Fifth groaned.

"It's true, Seven. All of us are Witches. We each can manipulate a particular part of a person and bend them to our will in such a way. For example, Fourth can manipulate a person's pride, Fifth plays on their greed, and Sixth plays on their lust." First explained as Namine blinked in surprise before lowering her head nervously.

"Memories." She muttered.

"Memories? Hmm, that's an interesting…and useful skill." Second said with a grin.

"And are you able to defend yourself?" First asked as Namine turned and looked up at her.

"Defend myself?" she asked.

"Of course. There are going to be those who will try to destroy us. Those who will try and deny us our rightful destiny to obtain hearts. To prevent this, we must defend ourselves." First said as Namine shrugged.

"But I don't-…" she said but was interrupted by a bright flash of light in her right hand that caused the other six to pause with curious expressions. First's expression however started as shock but slowly morphed into a sinister grin when she saw what Namine held in her hands. It was a long white blade with a series of twisting and curling decorations along it, culminating in a single tooth with a similar pattern. The guard was similarly designed while the handle remained simple. The Keychain was that of a heart but with the white twist and curl design. (See A/N at the bottom) More importantly, it was a…

"A Keyblade." First said as she grinned.

"What? Where did this-…" Namine said as she beheld the beautiful white Keyblade in her hands.

"It does not matter, Seven. What matters now, is that you're one of us!" First declared as the sisters cheered with glee. (Music Cue: Welcome to the Forty Thieves – Aladdin & the King of Thieves) Then Second clapped Namine on the shoulder as she sang…

"_Congratulations Bub!  
You've joined the club and everybody here agrees!  
We got the finest blend of nearly whole women!"_

Then the whole group sang in unison…

"_Welcome to the Sisterhood!"_

Then Third sang…

"_A sorority of thugs that you can trust,  
there's nothing up our fourteen sleeves!"_

Then Fourth sang as she shoved Namine into a chair that magically appeared beneath her…

"_Got lots a grub to share!  
Pull up an easy chair!"_

Then they all sang again…

"_Welcome to the Sisterhood!"_

Then Fifth sang…

"_Now you get to lie and cheat!  
Never have to brush your teeth!  
But we always aim to please,  
care for one another, you'll never miss your Other!"_

"Oh you'll love these guys." Third chuckled before Sixth sang…

"_Scheming up a scam out on the lam!  
Taking whatever we please!  
And if you like to lurk, you're gonna love this work!"_

Then they all sang in unison…

"_Welcome to the Sisterhood!"_

They then started walking around in a circle around First, each giving Namine a dark grin or a sinister smile as they passed before singing…

"_Welcome to the Sisterhood!"_

Then First stepped forward, sliding an arm around Namine as she sang…

"_Together we're the perfect team.  
Larceny is in the genes.  
Dare to share the family dream."_

Then Fifth jumped up with both hands full of munny…

"_Live a life of leisure, counting all your treasure!"_

Then they formed a line in front of Namine, approaching slowly with dark grins on their face as Namine cowered in her chair as they sang…

"_As the final new found sister of the gang,  
that no one __alive__ ever leaves!"_

Then Second sang…

"_Ya gotta snatch and sneak…"_

Then Third added…

"…_or else your future's bleak!"_

Then Fourth sang…

"_We got a life time contract that you're bound to keep!"_

Then Fifth and Sixth sang in unison…

"_If ya wanna keep your skin, you'd better fit right in!"_

Then they pulled Namine out of her chair and into the center of the five as First took her by the hand with an evil grin as the others sang…

"_Wel-Wel-Welcome to the-…  
Wel-Wel-Welcome to the Sis-TER-__**HO-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-OD!**__"_

(End Music)

"Now then, Seven, how well do you use that Keyblade of yours?" First asked as Namine blushed nervously.

"I…I didn't even know I had it until just now." Namine said earning annoyed looks from Fourth, Fifth, and Sixth.

"She doesn't know how to use her Keyblade? How terrific." Fifth said sarcastically.

"Hush! We'll train her to use it. You needn't worry Seven, you're in excellent hands." First said with a chuckle.

"Come, Seven, your training shall begin immediately." Second said as she and Sixth walked out of the chamber with a scared Namine in their grasp. As soon as they had left the chamber, Fourth groaned in annoyance.

"This one will not do." Fourth said with a sniff.

"You have no say in the matter, Four. Seven is inexperienced but that can be remedied. Nevertheless, she might just be of some use…so long as we can keep her away from those two Keyblade wielding strangers that arrived recently. Apparently, she knows at least one of them. However, perhaps we can get the daughter away from the Master now that they're here." First said as she rubbed her chin thoughtfully.

"How are we going to do that? That Keyblade Master is surprisingly competent at driving us off." Fifth asked curiously.

"Oh I believe that problem will be solved for us with the arrival of those two newcomers. I can see within my old friend's heart and I can tell she yearns to go back out into the worlds. If she will leave with them, then we can swoop in and get the daughter to leave her world as well…and I know just how to do it. Third, Fifth, I believe your talents will be put to good use here. Watch Sublime City for any sign of Si'Lea's departure and when she leaves, go and use your powers to…convince the daughter to leave." First said with a grin as the two sisters looked at each other and smiled before turning and leaving.

"I imagine that things are about to look up for us." Fourth said as she walked out of the room, leaving First alone by herself.

"Oh indeed they are…indeed they are."

* * *

**End Chapter 7.**

The Song Above was an altered version of "Welcome to the Forty Thieves" from Disney's "Aladdin and the King of Thieves." I call this version "Welcome to the Sisterhood."

The Palace of Eternity's theme is "Sacred Moon" the 358/2 Days version.

A/N: Okay, I'm borrowing Monty Oum's designs for her Keyblade (the fan made version of "Lunar Eclipse," not the 358/2 Days version). If you check the Dead Fantasy wiki page (Yes such a thing exists) then you'll find an image of the Keyblade.

On a different note, I had received a question from some readers during the writing of The Second Darkness, asking if I had to choose a song other than Utada Hikaru's Sanctuary or Simple and Clean, for the theme song of this story, what would it be? Well I thought I might as well answer this question ahead of time for this story as well.

For the opening theme, it would have to be (and don't judge) "Gee" by the Korean group, Girls' Generation (It was on a Dead Fantasy music video and it got stuck in my head while I was watching a montage of epic KH scenes which gave me the idea) and for the closing theme…Mmm, I'd have to go with "Bakusou Yume Uta" by Diggy-Mo (Bakusou Yume Uta was the third closing theme for the Soul Eater Anime)


	9. The Bells of Our Fair Town

Sora, Aqua, and Si'Lea walked out through the Mansion's front doors as the sound of bells could be heard ringing in various parts of town. It was dawn now in Sublime City and the skyline itself revealed that Darkness had a grip on the town. In an almost perfect line across the sky, sitting right where the border of the Fifth District sat, was a row of dark looming clouds in the sky and stretching as far back as the eye could see. From the Fourth District back towards the First District, however, the sky was as clear and blue as could be.

"Ah, good the safety bells are ringing on time." Si'Lea said as they walked into the courtyard.

"How long have you been here Si?" Aqua asked.

"Well I got here almost immediately after I left you guys in the Land of Departure. I've been protecting it for so long, the people are used to me now. So eleven years, give or take a few weeks." Si'Lea replied.

"I wouldn't mind a tour then. I hear the Seventh District is pretty overrun." Aqua said as Si'Lea nodded.

"Mmm, it's a dangerous place. But with two Keyblade Masters, striking in the daytime, perhaps we can make a dent in their numbers. Want to join me in a little, Heartless hunting?" Si'Lea asked as Aqua summoned her Keyblade with a smile.

"You think you can keep up, old lady?" Aqua asked with a taunting smirk.

"Oh it's on, tomboy!" Si'Lea replied before they both turned and ran out of the courtyard towards the Seventh District. Sora watched them leave with a smirk as he shook his head.

"Hmm, left alone in the dust. Never fun." Ludro said, causing Sora to jump in surprise.

"YAH! Luxord! Don't do that!" Sora yelped as Ludro chuckled.

"My apologies, Master Sora. I didn't mean to scare you." Ludro said as Arlene, Laaurim, and Medy emerged from inside the manor.

"Yeah, keep a hand on your munny bag at all times around Ludro. He'll swipe it faster than you can blink." Arlene said, slapping Ludro upside the back of the head.

"How did you guys get to working for Si'Lea in the first place?" Sora asked curiously.

"Who, us?" Medy asked curiously.

"No, the invisible people standing right behind you. Who do you think he's talking about?" Arlene sniped with a roll of the eyes. She then groaned and face palmed as Medy looked over his shoulder, looking for invisible people.

"Arlene, be nice." Laaurim said before turning to Sora.

"To answer your question, Master Sora, we each have our own story as to how we ended up here. Medy was the first here. He was able to defeat a number of Heartless by using his sitar against them while using some water magic he had learned, impressing the Master. He also became fast friends with Nixe, further cementing the Master's trust in him. Ludro was caught trying to cheat the Master out of some munny so she gave him an ultimatum. Work for her or leave town." Laaurim explained as Ludro shrugged innocently.

"I'd be serving more time than I care to had I chosen the latter." Ludro said with a smile.

"What about you two?" Sora asked, pointing at Laaurim and Arlene.

"Simply put, we tried to take on the Master." Arlene said with a sigh.

"Huh?" Sora asked curiously.

"She's right. We thought that we could defeat the Master and take control of the city, but she easily beat us. She gave us a similar ultimatum like the one she gave Ludro. Work for her or be banished from Sublime forever. We chose the former and over time, we've learned that acting on her behalf has yielded far greater rewards than defeating her ever would have." Laaurim explained.

"Like what?" Sora asked.

"Respect from the people for one." Arlene said.

"A job too." Laaurim said as he scratched the back of his head.

"Job?" Medy asked confused.

"You mean you've forgotten Mr. Flower Power over here?" Arlene asked with a laugh.

"I tend the gardens here. I'm not paid for it but I don't care if I do or not. I enjoy doing it." Laaurim said as Sora shrugged.

"I'm not completely surprised. You each have occupations or attributes that kinda explains each of your Nobody's powers and weapons. Arlene, your Nobody, Larxene, wielded electricity as her element and used Kunai for her weapons." Sora said as Arlene smirked and chuckled.

"Huh. Well I do install and maintain lightning rods around town. I also make sure the city's electrical grid stays online." She said with a shrug.

"Medy, your Nobody, Demyx wielded water and used a sitar to fight with." Sora said as Medy blinked with an excited look.

"Really?" He asked.

"You're serious aren't you? He actually fought with a sitar?" Arlene asked in disbelief.

"He uh…wasn't really good." Sora said as Arlene guffawed with laughter.

"I knew it!" she laughed.

"Laaurim, your Nobody, Marluxia was really powerful. He wielded the power of flowers and fought with a scythe." Sora said as Laaurim smiled and crossed his arms.

"I knew it. Flowers are powerful." Laaurim said as Ludro cleared his throat.

"And what was my Nobody's element and weapon?" Ludro asked.

"Luxord wielded the element of time and fought using playing cards and dice." Sora said as Ludro grinned with excitement.

"Really?" he asked happily.

"Yep." Sora said.

"So then, Master Sora, now that you've learned more about us, would you like to learn more of the city?" Laaurim asked as Sora sighed.

"I'd really like to go find my friend more than anything. I'm really worried about her." Sora said as Arlene shrugged and unclipped her cap from her belt before putting it on.

"Well we can't help ya there. Besides I've got work I've gotta do around town. I'll see you guys later." Arlene said as she walked off.

"I've got a gig to play for in a few minutes so I probably better get there so I have time to warm up. See ya at lunch!" Medy said as he walked off with his sitar in hand.

"The garden needs some tending to so I shall leave you with Ludro for the time being. Ludro!" Laaurim said, glaring at the conman who shrugged innocently.

"I know the rules. No thievery." Ludro said as Laaurim nodded before walking off.

"Well then Master Sora. Is there anything in particular you would like to know about the city?" Ludro asked as Sora thought for a moment. He then heard the sound of the bells echoing around town.

"What's with all the bells?" Sora asked. (Music Cue: The Bells of Notre Dame – Hunchback of Notre Dame)

"Ah those are the lifeline of our town. Sublime is kept alive by the sound of those bells. They always sound in the morning to signal the people that it is safe to move through the districts. They essentially signal the start of the day. They always remind me of a story too: the story of the Master and her Apprentice." Ludro said as he started walking towards and out the gates with Sora in tow as he headed for a fountain in the center of a large square where a number of children stood throwing coins in the water or were simply playing around it.

"Really? What's the story?" Sora asked as Ludro grinned and started singing…

"_Morning in Sublime, the city awakes  
to the bells of our fair town.  
The fisherman fishes, the baker man bakes,  
to the bells of our fair town.  
To the big bells as loud as the thunder,  
to the little bells soft as a song.  
And some say the soul of the city's  
the toll of the bells,  
the bells of our fair town."_

Ludro then sat down on the edge of the fountain, intending to clean one of his many watches, as the children started crowding around him with intrigue and excitement.

"Listen, they're beautiful, no? So many colors of sound, so many changing moods. Because you know, they use to not ring at all." Ludro said, cleaning a pocket watch, as one of the children chimed in.

"They didn't?" a boy asked. Ludro smiled as he shook his head.

"No, silly boy. You see long, long ago before you were born, came the mysterious Keyblade Master." Ludro said before the children started barraging him with questions.

"Who is she?" "Who?" "What is she?" "What?" "How did she come to be here?" "How" They asked him before finally he raised his hands motioning to stop.

"Hush, and Ludro will tell you, it is a tale, a tale of a girl and a monster." He said as he dramatically hid behind his arm as if it were a cape.

* * *

**Flashback, eleven years ago…**

A small boat, being polled along by its captain, with two cloaked figures and a crying child drifted through the water under a bridge in river that went through town as Ludro sang…

"_Dark was the night when our tale was begun  
on the docks near our fair town."_

The people in the boat were nervous as they turned to their female companion.

"Shut her up, will you!" "We'll be spotted!" They said as the woman looked at her crying child.

"Hush little one." She said in a worried whisper as Ludro sang…

"_Two frightened people slid silently under  
the docks near our fair town."_

The boat reached a dock and they quickly disembarked. The captain then turned to the two and held out a hand.

"Four hundred munny for safe passage into the city." The Captain said before suddenly gasping in pain and disappearing in black smoke, becoming a Heartless while a large black creature with green-yellow eyes arose from the water behind him, overturning the boat as it arose. It was the Phantom Blot and a number of Shadow Heartless started appearing in a circle around the two people as Ludro sang…

"_But a trap had been laid for these poor people,  
and they gazed up in fear and alarm,  
at a figure whose clutches,  
were iron as much as the bells."_

They saw a figure, dressed head to toe in a black robe with a hood and black heeled boots, descending a small staircase nearby, causing the two of them to gasp in fear.

"The First Sister!" the other figure gasped as the woman clutched her child closer and Ludro sang…

"_The bells of our fair town!"_

First looked the four people over silently as Ludro sang…

"_The First Sister longed  
to purge the worlds  
of the light within.  
And she saw the light was everywhere,  
except within."_

"Bring these vermin to the mansion." First ordered as the Phantom Blot noticed the woman attempting to shield her child from the creature of darkness.

"You there! What are you hiding?" Blot asked angrily as the woman spotted a second staircase nearby, left unguarded by the Heartless and an escape plan formed in her head as the First Sister shrugged.

"What does it matter to us? Take their hearts." First said as the woman bolted.

"She ran!" Ludro said as the woman ran through the streets with the Blot giving pursuit, bouncing off the walls and streets of the city as it chased her while she made her way to the First District. She passed through the desolate courtyard of the Fourth District Commons, passing a figure in a purple hooded haori with gold lining that watched her pass and then spotted the Blot chasing her. The woman had some close calls as she ran, the blot nearly overtaking her a couple of times but she managed to weave into alleyways or under awnings until she finally reached the First District, spotting the shut and locked gates to the then abandoned mansion.

"Let us in! PLEASE LET US IN!" she shouted tearfully as she banged on the gates but no one answered. She glanced over her shoulder and saw the Blot approaching. She turned and started to run but as she did she saw the First Sister appear before her in a Corridor of Darkness. She was trapped. She skid to a halt and turned around to run the opposite direction but as she did, the Blot shot forth a sharp tendril of itself and in one flash of smoky black-purple energy the woman dropped to her knees, dropping the child as she began to fall into darkness and became a Heartless. The First Sister took notice of the brown spiky haired girl as she approached where the woman once stood.

"A child?" she asked curiously before seeing something in her heart that made her recoil with a shudder.

"(Gasp) The Keyblade's chosen one! Phantom! Take her heart!" First ordered as the frightened four year old rolled onto her back and tried to scoot backwards on her hands towards the nearby fountain as the Blot grew to massive size with a muscular body and demonic horns on its head. It then reared back its right arm and was about to thrust it forward when suddenly…

"STOP! Cried the Master!" Ludro said as suddenly Blot froze as if time had stopped for him and a young Si'Lea dropped down between the girl and the two creatures of darkness. She had cast Stopga on Blot.

"This child is of the light. I'm sending it into Darkness where it belongs, like I will you if you interfere." First said as Si'Lea pointed to a patch of lingering darkness where the girl's mother continued fading into darkness and sang…

"_See there the innocent light you have spilt  
on the streets of this fair town."_

"You have no say in this, girl!" First sneered before Si'Lea turned and motioned to the girl as she sang…

"_Now you would add this child's heart to your guilt  
on the streets of this fair town."_

"I do not answer to you!" First growled angrily before Si'Lea pointed at her angrily as she sang…

"_You can lie to yourself and your minions.  
You can claim that you haven't a qualm.  
But you never can run from,  
nor hide what you've done from the light!"_

Si'Lea then summoned her Keyblade and dropped into her battle stance, causing both Blot and First to recoil in fear as she sang…

"_The very light of Kingdom Hearts!"_

First pulled back her hood in horror, both of her eyes in perfect condition and her hair far shorter, as Ludro sang…

"_And for one time in her life,  
of power and control,  
she first felt a twinge of fear  
for her heartless soul."_

"Who are you?" First asked fearfully.

"I am Master Si'Lea, the new guardian of this world and I never want to see you and your minions here ever again." Si'Lea said as First's eyes widened.

"What? And be banished from this forsaken-…" First said before realizing that she might have an advantage, "…-Very well. But I will come back for that child eventually."

"I won't let you have her. I will protect her with all my heart just like I will this world." Si'Lea replied as the girl clutched Si'Lea's haori while cowering behind her.

"Then protect her." First said before she sang…

"_Just so she's kept locked away  
where I can no longer see."_

"We will meet again, and who knows, destiny works in mysterious ways." First said as a Corridor of Darkness opened behind her. She and the Blot started backing up into it, disappearing as she sang with an evil smile…

"_Even that small creature may,  
yet prove one day to be,  
of use to me."_

* * *

**End Flashback…**

"And the Master took the child under her care. This child became her daughter and then…her apprentice!" Ludro said as he stood up with a smile, moving towards the mansion as he sang…

"_Now here is a riddle to guess if you can,  
sing the bells of our fair town.  
Who is the master and who is the girl?"_

Ludro then noticed Nixe standing and leaning from the side of the mansion's steeple, looking over the town, as the bells started tolling again, their sound growing louder as he, the children, and even the entire crowd of passing people who had been listening to his story started singing…

"_Sing the bells, bells, bells, bells,  
bells, bells, bells, bells,  
bells of our, FAIR, __**TO-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-OWN!**__"_

(End Music)

* * *

**End Chapter 9.**

The Song above was and altered version of "The Bells of Notre Dame" from Disney's "Hunchback of Notre Dame." I call this version "The Bells of our Fair Town." I used the song to provide a little bit of the back story for Si'Lea and Nixe. More backstory chapters are still to come but this was only the first.

I've been giving some thought, lately, in regards to "Character Themes." You know the BGM that plays for certain characters? For example, Sora's character theme (Appropriately named: "Sora" in the Kingdom Hearts 2 soundtrack) or Kairi's theme. In trying to come up with a theme for the new characters (Si'Lea, Nixe, and First more specifically) I came up with the following…

Si'Lea was the trickiest to come up with a theme for. I listened carefully to the tracks from all of the Kingdom Hearts soundtracks and out of all of them, only one seemed to fit her and that's "Destiny's Union" from the Birth by Sleep soundtrack.

For Nixe, I was listening to some of the tracks from the Birth by Sleep soundtrack and "Dessert Paradise" seemed to stand out when I thought of her character so I chose that for her. While searching for a theme for Si'Lea I also searched in the Final Fantasy soundtracks and I stumbled across a track from the Final Fantasy VII: Dirge of Cerberus soundtrack that would work as an alternate character theme. "Ninja Girl of Wutai," which works perfectly for Nixe's calmer moments.

And for First, I chose "Mystic Moon" from the 358/2 Days soundtrack. I had this one chosen right from the get-go so she was the easiest.


	10. The King, The Witch, and Her Wardrobe

Aqua and Si'Lea raced into the Fifth District of town, passing the spot where Sora had first appeared and reaching a spot where Si'Lea stopped.

"Okay, this is it. From this point on, the Heartless are going to be increasingly strong." Si'Lea said as she summoned her Keyblade.

"You're still using Bright Crest?" Aqua asked as Si'Lea nodded.

"It's served me well over the years. I can't complain." Si'Lea said with a shrug before she noticed Aqua was holding Mark of Mastery, Master Eraqus's Keyblade.

"I see you've switched to using Master Eraqus's Keyblade." Si'Lea said as Aqua held the weapon in both hands.

"It was Master Eraqus's last wish for me to wield his Keyblade. I honor his memory as such." Aqua said as Si'Lea nodded.

"He was a good man, and a great Master." Si'Lea said respectfully. Aqua then noticed a pair of Soldier Heartless walk past in front of them. They were quickly obliterated by a Fission Firaga spell from Si'Lea.

"Hmm…that's odd." Aqua said as she tapped her chin.

"They're Heartless. They've nearly overrun this district." Si'Lea said but Aqua shook her head.

"No, it's not that. One of Sora's apprentices, a boy named Riku, once explained to me that there are two distinct breeds of Heartless. Pureblood Heartless and Emblem type Heartless. Pureblood are the ones like Shadow, Neoshadow, Dark Ball and onward and are created naturally by people who lose their hearts. Emblem Heartless are identified by the Heartless symbol on them and are practically manufactured by machine but serve the same purpose and are more widespread than the Pureblood Heartless. But the problem I'm having is that according to Riku, the factory that manufactured the Emblem Heartless was supposed to have been shut down and repurposed several months ago. How did these Emblem Heartless get here?" Aqua asked as Si'Lea tapped her chin.

"Hmm, I suppose it has to do with First's chief henchman. He has the power to create Heartless." Si'Lea replied as Aqua's eyes widened.

"How does he do that?" She asked confused as Si'Lea sighed.

"I'm not exactly sure. I do know that it involves that one henchman. I've never seen the process before but I know it's possible." Si'Lea explained as Aqua activated her armor and they both walked into the darkened Sixth District together.

"But there has to be some way he does that. No one person should hold the power to create Heartless." Aqua said as Si'Lea nodded.

"You're right about that. Commanding them is easy. They simply react to the person whose Heart is the darkest. Creating them is a different issue. To do that, you'd need two things. First, an abundance of hearts stolen from innocent people and second, a device that can make them into Heartless. If a person tried it on their own, they'd succumb to the Darkness themselves and lose their heart in the process but with a device to do it for them, it's easy as pie." Si'Lea said as they reached the center of a ruined intersection.

"I thought the Heartless were supposed to be abundant in this district." Aqua said as Si'Lea furrowed her brow.

"You're right. They seem to have vanished since we arrived. I have a sinking suspicion that we've walked right into a-…" Si'Lea said before a sudden burst of flames erupted in front of them, causing them to leap back in surprise. Suddenly a figure appeared in the flames. It was a figure dressed from head to toe in a tattered red cloak and hood but with a pair of large deer-like antlers sticking out from the back of the hood and the tips of a pair of brown boots sticking out from beneath the robes. Around the collar was a maroon fur cloak that dangled down the back. The cloak was clasped together by a moon shaped buckle on the left side. The figure's face was easily seen and it was a withered and rotting skull like face with a pair of empty black eyes. The fires then died down as Si'Lea snarled.

"Horned King!" she hissed.

"Ah, the Master of Sublime City. Such an honor to remake your acquaintance." The Horned King (From Disney's The Black Cauldron) said with a gravely man's voice.

"Spare me the pleasantries Horned King! What are you doing here and in the broad daylight?" Si'Lea asked angrily.

"I was not here looking for you, Master Si'Lea, but I am here seeking another wielder of the Keyblade and this one will suffice." Horned King said as he turned to Aqua whose helmet disappeared.

"I am Master Aqua of the Keyblade, now state your purpose here!" Aqua ordered as the Horned King grinned a hideous grin.

"Ah, another Master. How quaint. I bring a gift for you from the First Sister and the Sisterhood of Seven who bids you welcome to these worlds." The Horned King said as he reached into his sleeve with a withered and boney hand and pulled out a small white bundle of cloth and tossed it to Aqua who unfolded it, revealing it to be a small white dress similar to the one Kairi wore underneath her pink outfit.

"What am I to make of this?" Aqua asked curiously.

"Why it belongs to the girl you came here to rescue. It is evidence that we have her within our grasp and soon…she will be ours to command." The Horned King said as Aqua snarled angrily.

"You monsters!" She yelled.

"What's First planning, Horned King!" Si'Lea growled as she pointed her Keyblade at the servant of Darkness.

"I have said all that I will of the matter. We'll be in touch." Horned King said as he backed away and three Behemoth type Heartless suddenly appeared behind him.

"Uh-oh!" Aqua exclaimed as she summoned her helmet again and both she and Si'Lea dropped into their battle stances.

"I hope you enjoy my pets." Horned King said with a dark grin. Aqua was about to move but Si'Lea motioned to wait.

"I have a message for First when you see her." Si'Lea said as she aimed her Keyblade at the Horned King.

"I am no messenger boy." The Horned King said but Si'Lea didn't care.

"And I don't care! This is my message to HER!" Si'Lea shouted as a large blue fireball appeared on the tip of her Keyblade. Horned King slowly backed away as the Behemoths moved in between him and the two Keyblade Masters.

"I see I shall have to…step up my plans." Horned King said as a large pillar of flames erupted beneath his feet, causing him to disappear just as Si'Lea fired off one of her Shot Locks…Mega-Flare. A blinding flash of blue light sent a pillar of blue flames so high, it could be seen from the First District.

"Hmm…seems like the Master is having fun." Ludro said as he and Sora marveled at the sight of the towering flames. Back in the Sixth District, all three Behemoths had vanished, replaced by three glowing hearts that quickly vanished. Aqua and Si'Lea were both unscathed by the attack.

"I had forgotten about your Mega-Flare shot lock." Aqua said as she dusted some soot off her armor.

"Blast that Horned King. He'll eat flare one day." Si'Lea grumbled.

"So who was that guy?" Aqua asked as Si'Lea turned towards her.

"Remember that henchman of First's I told you about? The one that can create Heartless? That was him. The Horned King." Si'Lea said, motioning with her head towards where the Horned King had disappeared.

"The Horned King? What's he King of?" Aqua asked curiously.

"I don't really know for sure. I think he caused his own world to fall into Darkness. He's more of a sorcerer than a King though. He's the one responsible for the creation of all these Emblem Heartless, as you call them, through the use of a mixture of alchemy and magic. But he's obsessed with finding something that will allow him to create Heartless much quicker and in greater quantities. An ancient device called, the Black Cauldron." Si'Lea said as she turned towards the Fifth District and started walking back towards the First District.

"The Black Cauldron? What's that?" Aqua asked as she started following Si'Lea.

"Not much. I know it can be used to create Heartless. That's it. The Horned King is desperately searching for it and apparently the Sisterhood has agreed to help him find it in exchange for his loyalty." Si'Lea answered.

"I see. Well, at least we know now that we're in the right set of Worlds. Sora's going to be relieved when he hears that." Aqua said as she held up Namine's dress.

"What about when he hears that she's in First's clutches?" Si'Lea asked.

"He won't like it but the fact alone that we're on the right track will be of great comfort to him." Aqua said as Si'Lea nodded.

"Good to hear. He kinda strikes me as the giddy, naïve type." Si'Lea replied as Aqua chuckled.

"Yeah, but he's got a heart of gold. He's been a good friend and not just to me, but to everyone." Aqua said.

"I suppose that's one reason why he wants to find his girlfriend so bad." Si'Lea said as they walked on.

"Maybe, but that's just Sora for you. He's very protective of his friends. He'll even protect someone he doesn't know without question or thinking twice about it. Plus we have to remember, a part of him is in love with Namine and that part is Roxas, his Nobody who's probably worried sick about her." Aqua said.

"I know I'd be worried about Nixe if she got kidnapped." Si'Lea replied, her mind drifting as they continued on towards the First District, not noticing the two white hooded figures that watched them from the shadows.

* * *

**In the Palace of Eternity…**

Namine stood within a large circular domed room with grey stone walls and a second balcony railing. She was surrounded by a number of Shadow Heartless. She held her Keyblade, Lunar Eclipse, in her battle stance, which mimicked Sora's perfectly. She then took a swing at one heartless and struck it head on, causing it to disappear in a blue flash. They weren't actual Heartless, but strange illusions created through some way. As she continued fighting the Heartless, Second and Sixth stood on the balcony, watching her progress. Second stood with her eyes gently shut.

"How goes her training?" First asked as she entered with her arms crossed.

"Quite well, actually. She claimed initially that she didn't know how to fight, yet she seems to be fighting quite well." Sixth answered, continuing to watch as Namine cut down the fake Heartless.

"I imagine her constant proximity to the hearts of Keyblade wielders has allowed her to gleam some fighting knowledge from them. But the fact she has a Keyblade alone could be useful in the gathering of hearts for us. According to our source in the other worlds, it's been done before so we could easily adapt that strategy here." First said as she watched the young Nobody practice.

"She's too kind. We've already given her a test but she didn't know it. Second created an illusionary kitten and sent some of those fake Heartless after it. Seven defended the animal." Sixth explained as First rolled her visible eye and sighed in frustration.

"Idiots. You should have used something else, something nondescript like a person." First said as Sixth shrugged.

"It was only our first test, dear sister. We have many more we wish to try on her." Sixth replied.

"Very well. Make sure that she continues to improve. Horned King reports that those two Keyblade wielding miscreants have come to these worlds after her. We only need to make sure she fulfils her purpose before they find her." First said as she turned and started to walk away. Namine had her back turned to them but she had heard what First had said and she knew, deep inside where her heart should be, that there was only one person who would risk his very life in search of her.

"Sora…Roxas…you came for me."

* * *

**Back in Sublime City…**

Sora was walking back towards the Mansion with Ludro. He watched as Nixe leapt from the top of the tall central steeple of the mansion, bounced off of a drain pipe on the roof, then bounced off the side of the steeple between the second and first story and then land feet first on the ground in front of the doors without a scratch. Sora had just entered the courtyard and was about to run towards her when suddenly he heard a familiar voice.

"_Sora…Roxas...you came for me."_

"Namine?" Sora asked as he skid to a halt and looked around.

"Something the matter, Master Sora?" Ludro asked.

"Did you hear that? Did you hear someone call my name just now?" Sora asked as he looked around frantically searching for any sign of Namine but he found none.

"No, I don't think so." Ludro said as Nixe approached them.

"What's the matter?" she asked.

"I believe Master Sora is hearing things." Ludro replied with a shrug.

"No, it's the girl I'm looking for. I heard her voice calling for me just now. I'm sure it was her!" Sora said.

"There's no one here but us, Master Sora." Nixe said, earning a sigh of frustration from the Keyblade Master.

"Oh, well I guess it was just my imagination then, huh?" Sora said.

"Don't doubt your senses."

"YAH! Vincent! Don't sneak up on us like that!" Nixe yelped as she punched the red cloaked gunman in the arm but he didn't even flinch.

"What did you just say?" Sora asked him curiously.

"Don't doubt your senses, Master Sora. Your connection with this girl is probably the best chance of your finding her." Vincent said as Sora looked down with a hand on his chin in thought.

"Then, what should I do? Si'Lea wants me to stay here while she and Aqua search, but I can't do that!" Sora said.

"I cannot tell you what path you should take. No one is qualified to do so. You must take the path that you feel is the right one." Vincent said before he turned and walked off, passing Si'Lea and Aqua as they ran into the Mansion's courtyard. Aqua had something clutched in her hand.

"Sora!" Aqua called as they approached.

"Aqua! What is it?" Sora asked.

"We've got some good news and some bad news. The good news is, we know your girlfriend is here in these worlds." Si'Lea said as Sora hesitated.

"And the bad news?" he asked as Aqua held up Namine's dress.

"The bad news is, that the Sisterhood of Seven has her." Aqua said sadly as Sora reached out and took the dress, holding it with a somber expression.

"Master Sora, I'm so, so very sorry." Nixe said as she put her hand on Sora's shoulder.

"She might be in a very dark place right now…but she's alive. I know she is." Sora said as Aqua knelt down to his level.

"Sora, we have no idea what condition she's in. But we will find her. I don't think I have to tell you not to lose hope, now do I?" Aqua asked as Sora took a deep breath before giving one of his trademark smiles.

"I'm not giving up hope, Aqua. In fact, I think she's been trying to contact me." Sora said, earning a surprised look from Aqua and Si'Lea.

"What? Really?" Aqua asked as Sora nodded.

"Yeah, I heard her voice calling for me just a second ago." Sora said as he reached into his pocket and pulled out Kairi's lucky charm.

"I remember a promise I made to protect her. I know she might have put that memory in me, but to me it's as real as can be. So I'm going to keep my promise." Sora said, pocketing the charm once again.

"Then…I'll let you and Aqua go look for her. I'll remain here, where I'm needed." Si'Lea said but Sora shook his head.

"No, I can't do that to you. You and Aqua haven't seen each other in over eleven years. I can't keep you two from catching up. Besides, I'm a Keyblade Master and I need to follow the clues on my own." Sora said as Aqua smiled understandingly.

"Then what's your first move, Sora?" Aqua asked as Sora held up the dress.

"I remember what Master Yen Sid told us to do during that whole incident with the Keyblades a few weeks ago. He told us to have them analyzed by Ansem the Wise. I feel like her dress might have some clues, but since Ansem's not here, I'll have to talk to someone just as smart." Sora said as Si'Lea smiled.

"That would be Professor Von Drake. He's bound to have the equipment to analyze that dress. His lab's in the basement of the Mansion." Si'Lea said.

"I'll show you the way personally if necessary." Ludro said with a humble bow.

"Thanks, I appreciate it." Sora said with a smile.

"Well, Si, I guess that means we're free to roam about the worlds." Aqua said as Si'Lea nodded.

"We should keep our eyes peeled for Mickey. He's bound to be somewhere in the worlds." Si'Lea added.

"Forgive me, Master, but what about us? What shall we do while you're away?" Ludro asked as Si'Lea paused in thought for a moment.

"Hmm…rally the troops in the ballroom; I'll deal with that right now. Nixe, you too." Si'Lea said as Nixe saluted.

"Yes ma'am!" she replied before running into the mansion with Ludro and Vincent close behind.

"You guys take care of what you need to here in town. I'll be in the ballroom if you need anything." Si'Lea said before walking into the mansion.

"Are you sure you'll be alright Sora?" Aqua asked as Sora nodded.

"I'll be fine. I've got Roxas and Xion with me. I won't be alone. Besides, if I need help, I can simply D-Link with you, right?" Sora asked as Aqua reached in her pocket and pulled out her own blue star shaped lucky charm.

"Yep. Hmm…I wonder what would happen if we tried to D-Link with our friends back home." Aqua said.

"I dunno, let's see what happens." Sora said as they closed their eyes and attempted to establish the D-Link.

* * *

**End Chapter 10.**

A/N: Okay I know that Mega Flare is an ability that Ven, Terra, and Aqua can use in Birth By Sleep (and its one of my favorite moves to use against clusters of enemies) but for the sake of the story, let's say that their version is simply, Flare, while Si'Lea has Mega Flare (It's one of her Shot Locks).

Now as in Dark Reflections, I gave my suggestions for who I'd pick for Sora's OC parents. Well I got to thinking and I think I have my selections for Si'Lea, Nixe, and the 6 Sisterhood members. Mind you these are my merely suggestions as to who I'd have voicing these roles. However at the time I cannot come up with decent voice actresses to match Second through Sixth so only Si'Lea, Nixe, and First are the only ones I've got right now.

Si'Lea - Jen Taylor (Cortana - Halo, Zoey - Left 4 Dead)

Nixe - Kristen Bell (Princess Anna - Frozen, Veronica Mars - Veronica Mars)

First - Marina Sirtis (Councilor Deanna Troi - Star Trek: TNG, Demona - Gargoyles, Benezia - Mass Effect)


	11. Out There

Terra yawned as he watched from the couch as Riku, Ven, and Axel played a game on the Secret Board of the Command Board in the den of Axel's apartment in Twilight Town. It was small but spacious nonetheless. It had a red couch along one wall facing the front door and the entryway to the kitchen. The den had a simple wooden round table with four chairs. On the wall between the front door and the kitchen entryway was a framed photo of Hayner, Pence, and Olette along with a photo of Sora, Riku and Kairi. There was also a copy of the photo that had been taken of Hayner, Pence, and Olette with Roxas in the digital Twilight Town.

"So do any of you wonder how Sora and Aqua are doing out there?" Terra asked, interrupting the game.

"Well yeah. Of course we're worried." Ven said, turning towards him.

"I never said worry, I said wonder." Terra corrected.

"I know that, but I worry anyway. They haven't tried contacting us once ever since they left. It's not like them to not check in now and again. Not since we learned to D-Link anyway." Ven replied.

"I don't think they haven't tried. I think that they simply can't make the connection." Axel said. All eyes turned towards him.

"What do you know about this, Axel?" Riku asked curiously. Axel leaned back in his chair and rested his hands behind his head.

"Working for Master Yen Sid does have its perks. Sometimes he'll tell me some of his adventures as a Keyblade Master and boy are they good ones too. He told me about what happened when he came back from those Forgotten Worlds that Sora and Aqua went to. He said he tried to contact his Master via D-Link but all he could hear was a distant echo calling his name." Axel explained.

"So he was too far away to communicate with his Master?" Riku asked.

"Yep. Of course, he did say that the passageway between these worlds and those had been closed when he tried contacting him. He also said that he was intent on keeping the passageway open for as long as Sora and Aqua remained over there so their signal might come in a little clearer." Axel said as Riku rubbed his chin.

"Well I guess we'll find out eventually." Ven said before he suddenly jolted upright.

"Scratch that, we're about to find out now!" He yelped as he pulled out his lucky charm and closed his eyes. Terra and Riku quickly joined in.

"Sora? Aqua?" Riku asked. They found themselves within a strange place of infinite white.

"Over here!" They heard Sora calling. They turned and saw Kairi and Master Yen Sid nearby. They turned again and saw Sora and Aqua nearby but they were semi-transparent and almost grainy like on a television with static.

"Sora! Aqua! You're alright! Did you find Namine?" Kairi asked eagerly.

"Not yet, but we know she's here in the Forgotten Worlds. We just need to find her. But we did find someone else." Sora replied, his voice a little distorted, as Aqua smiled and looked at Ven and Terra.

"Ven, Terra, we found Si'Lea!" Aqua declared happily. Her voice was also distorted slightly. Terra and Ven's jaws both fell to the floor…figuratively speaking. Yen Sid's eyes widened and he smiled in response to the announcement.

"Si'Lea! She's alive?" Ven asked in shock.

"Who's Si'Lea?" Riku asked.

"A friend of ours from back before the mess with Xehanort happened. She was Master Yen Sid's last apprentice before he retired. She was promoted to Master six months before it all started and disappeared to someplace unknown to us. I guess that's where she went." Ven said as Terra grinned.

"Does she still have that hourglass figure?" Terra asked, earning an annoyed glare from Aqua.

"She's pushing thirty, she's lost her left eye, and she's got an apprentice she considers her own daughter that's Sora's age." Aqua replied, her right eyebrow twitching in annoyance.

"I wasn't asking about her age, her apprentice, or her eyes." Terra corrected with a smirk.

"I'm glad to hear that my former Apprentice is still alive. Has she been of any help in finding Namine?" Yen Sid asked with a smile.

"Yes sir. In fact she's going to help us search for her. She and I are going to check a few worlds together while Sora follows his own leads." Aqua explained.

"I know you guys will find her. I have faith in you." Kairi said with a smile.

"Hey, what about Mickey? Where's he in all this?" Riku asked.

"We don't know. We can't seem to find him. We seem to have lost him the second we went through the passageway." Aqua replied.

"But I'm sure he's okay. He's a smart guy and he knows how to wield a Keyblade. He'll be alright." Sora said as Yen Sid nodded.

"He carries my Star Shard, so he was probably sent to where he was needed most." Yen Sid said.

"So then I guess we should let the two of you go then." Riku said as the other two nodded.

"Yeah, we'll contact you the second we know anything more. Master Yen Sid, the search would be much easier if we could have some back up. Si'Lea's been asking about all of them and I'm sure it would be great if they could-…" Aqua said but was interrupted.

"I'm sorry, Aqua, but I must remain firm on the subject. Only Masters may pass through to the Forgotten Worlds." Yen Sid said, earning a unison sigh from the others.

"Well, we can't blame you for trying." Terra said.

"Yeah. But hey, maybe we'll have some better news the next time we call. News like, hey-we-found-Namine, kinda news." Sora said with a smile.

"Take care, Sora." Kairi said with a smile.

"I'll find, Namine for you Kairi. I made a promise to protect her and I'm going to keep my promise." Sora said but Riku raised a finger (not that one.)

"Um, you do realize that that promise was one she implanted in you, right?" Riku asked before earning a glare from Sora.

"I don't care if it's a false promise or not. It's real to me and I intend to keep it, if not for my sake, then for hers." Sora said as Riku smiled.

"I should have known better than to try and persuade you otherwise. Go get 'er…Roxas." Riku said as Sora nodded understandingly. The two Masters then vanished from the D-Link.

* * *

**Meanwhile…**

"While, I'm gone, I want everyone to remain vigilant and alert for any signs of trouble. First is bound to have her agents looking for me and we must make sure that she doesn't learn about my departure." Si'Lea said as she paced back and forward in front of Laaurim, Arlene, Medy, Ludro, Vincent, Fang, Vanille, Nixe, and Prof. Drake as they stood in a single row, in that order, in the ballroom. Forte sat against the wall softly (and begrudgingly) playing a sort of peppy marching tune. (A/N: I'm hearing "Rufus Welcoming Ceremony" from the Final Fantasy VII soundtrack)

"And what if they do show up?" Laaurim asked. Si'Lea glanced at Professor Von Drake as she continued pacing.

"Professor, is that invention of yours ready?" Si'Lea asked as Prof. Von Drake whipped out a device that looked like a cell phone.

"My latest creation! The Dimensional Phone! It acts exactly like a Dimensional Link except you can only get audio, sacrificing visual communication in favor of a far clearer signal!" Professor Von Drake said as he handed Si'Lea the phone. She looked at the screen carefully then arched an eyebrow.

"Why is the pizza parlor down the street set as number one on the speed dial?" She asked curiously. Professor Von Drake tugged nervously at his collar.

"Well even a mad scientist has to eat some time." He laughed.

"Oh brother." Arlene groaned, pulling her cap down over her eyes. Si'Lea pocketed the D-Phone and continued pacing.

"Which reminds me, Master Sora needs something analyzed in your lab right away Professor. If you wouldn't mind helping him when you're done here?" Si'Lea said as the professor saluted.

"I'd be happy to help the lad." The professor said.

"So what do we do while you're gone?" Fang asked, her arms crossed over her chest.

"Fang, I'm putting you and Vincent in charge of guiding Master Sora around town if he needs it. Laaurim, you're in charge of keeping the town safe from Heartless. Don't hesitate to contact me if you need help. Same goes for all of you. Vanille, you're in charge of watching Nixe." Si'Lea ordered, causing Nixe to groan.

"Aww! Come on, Master! I don't need a babysitter! No offence Vanille." Nixe whined.

"None taken." Vanille replied with her usual smile. Si'Lea whirled around and glared at her apprentice/daughter with her good eye.

"Nixe, we've been over this. You're not ready to go out into the worlds alone. You're too young and inexperienced. That's why you must remain here." Si'Lea said before she continued pacing. Nixe crossed her arms and looked away with a pouting expression.

"Alright, I suppose that about wraps up everything. That said, you're all dismissed." Si'Lea said as the group started to spread out and Forte instantly stopped playing the marching tune. Nixe, however, quickly found a hand on her shoulder as she started to pass her Master.

"Nixe, I want you to hold back a minute." Si'Lea said. Nixe sighed and watched as everyone but the now silent Forte, who couldn't move in the first place, left the ballroom. As soon as the door closed, Si'Lea knelt down in front of Nixe.

"Look, I don't want you getting hurt out there. The other worlds are dangerous and there are people out there who would like nothing more than to steal your heart, especially since your heart is of the light and that you wield the Keyblade." Si'Lea said as Nixe sighed.

"I know-I know, but why is it that Sora's a Master, yet I'm not? He's only fifteen and he's a Master. Master Aqua said that he had been visiting other worlds since he was only fourteen and not even an actual Apprentice too. I'm fifteen and the only worlds I get to see are in my dreams or in the sky when I look up at night, or in the books in the library. It's not fair." Nixe said as Si'Lea sighed and lowered her head for a moment. (Music Cue: Out There – Hunchback of Notre Dame)

"Look, Nixe, I don't keep you here because I want to. It's because I have to. I want you to come with us and help with the search just as you do, but I can't allow you to because you're just…(sigh) listen…" Si'Lea said before she started singing…

"_The worlds are cruel.  
The worlds are wicked.  
It's us alone whom you can trust in this universe,  
we are your only friends.  
We will keep you, teach you, feed you, dress you.  
We will all defend you without fear.  
How can we protect you, girl, unless you,  
always stay down here.  
Away down here."_

"Remember what I've taught you, Nixe." Si'Lea said before she sang…

"_Your heart has light."_

As Nixe replied…

"_My heart is light."_

Then Si'Lea sang…

"_And you have a Keyblade."_

As Nixe replied…

"_I have a Keyblade."_

Then Si'Lea sang…

"_And these are crimes  
for which the Dark  
shows little pity!  
You do not comprehend."_

Then Nixe replied, her spirit seemingly broken…

"_You are my one defender."_

Si'Lea then sang…

"_Out there they'll revile you  
as a monster."_

Nixe then sang to herself…

"_Am I a monster?"_

Si'Lea then sang…

"_Out there they will hate  
and scorn and jeer."_

As Nixe sang to herself again…

"_Are they a monster?"_

Then Si'Lea sang…

"_Why invite their calumny  
and consternation?  
Stay down here.  
Be faithful."_

Then Si'Lea sang as Nixe replied…

Nixe: _"I'm faithful."_  
Si'Lea: _"Be grateful."_  
Nixe: _"I'm grateful."_

Then Si'Lea sang as she stood up and slowly started walking towards the door…

"_Do as I say.  
Obey.  
And stay down here."_

(**Pause** Music)

"Be safe, Nixe." Si'Lea said before she turned and quickly ran over to her Apprentice, pulling her into a hug and kissing her on the forehead.

"Augh, mom!" Nixe groaned but Si'Lea ignored her protests. She then stood back up and turned to leave. Nixe sighed and trudged after her, leaving Forte alone in the ballroom.

"Hmm…it seems that the Master is on the move." Forte said with a malicious chuckle as he began playing his gloomy waltz.

"I know someone who will be very interested in hearing about this, development."

* * *

**Outside the Mansion…**

They had gathered in the backyard of the Mansion, where a beautiful and lush garden grew, Laaurim's handiwork obviously. The garden was surrounded by a hedge wall, so tall that anyone from the outside would be unable to see in, even from the top of a building outside the mansion grounds.

"Alright, Aqua, you ready?" Si'Lea asked as Aqua nodded.

"Take care, Sora. We'll keep in touch." Aqua said as Sora nodded.

"You take care of yourself too, Aqua." Sora said as Aqua smiled.

"Alright then, let's go." Aqua said as she activated her armor. Si'Lea reached into the left side of her haori where her armor piece was and in a flash, she was clad in a suit of armor similar to Aqua's but it was more ornate, with three backwards swept metal spikes on the helmet. It was also colored in silver, black, and blue. (A/N: Look on the KH Wiki page at Master Eraqus's armor from the BBS Final Mix and imagine it more feminine and with the colors listed above).

Aqua then summoned her Keyblade Glider. Si'Lea summoned her Keyblade and threw it in the air. The sound of a roaring engine was heard a short second later and a long blue metallic Keyblade Glider flew down leaving two streaks of blue energy behind it as it soared. On the front was the yellow star in the center like a wheel on a motorcycle while two large turbine-like engines sat facing forward behind the driver's seat.

"WOAH! KEEN GEAR!" Nixe exclaimed as Si'Lea chuckled and leapt onto the Keyblade Glider, grasping a pair of handlebars and revving the Glider like a motorcycle.

"Hey, I know how to ride in style, kid." Si'Lea replied as Aqua chuckled.

"Si'Lea you're such a showoff." Aqua said as Si'Lea shrugged.

"Hey, I love this ride! Race ya out the world's barrier!" Si'Lea said before she tilted it upwards and launched straight forward with Aqua in hot pursuit. They soon vanished into the sky, a pair of twinkling stars briefly flashing as they disappeared.

"Well…that's it folks. Show's over." Laaurim said as they started to disperse.

"Remind me never to question her taste in transportation." Arlene chuckled with a smile.

"Come along, Master Sora, I want to see what it is that we can find from this thing you want me to analyze in my lab." Professor Von Drake said to Sora as they headed back inside the Mansion with Fang and Vincent close behind. Vanille would have left but she noticed Nixe simply standing in the same spot she had been when Si'Lea and Aqua had vanished, staring up at the sky with a fixed gaze.

"Nixe? Are you alright?" Vanille asked, but was greeted by only silence. (Resume music: Out There – Hunchback of Notre Dame)

"You'll get your chance one day, Nixe. Don't worry." Vanille said with a smile. Nixe then sang…

"_Safe within this world and it's city made of stone,  
gazing at the stars all above me.  
All my life I watch them as I hide down here alone,  
hungry for the mysteries they show me."_

Nixe then looked down at her Keyblade as she sang…

"_All my life I memorize their places,  
knowing them as they will never know me."_

A smile appeared on her face as she started walking towards the gazebo…

"_All my life I wonder how it feels to pass a day,  
not below them…"_

She then started running to the gazebo and with a mighty leap, landed on top of it as she sang…

"…_but part of them.  
And out there,  
under one lone sun.  
Give me one day out there,  
all I ask is one,  
to hold forever!"_

She then stepped back a little and with all her might, leapt into the air and grabbed onto some ivy that was growing on the side of the mansion. She then started climbing as she sang, Vanille close behind…

"_Out there,  
where they all live unaware of,  
what I'd give,  
what I'd dare,  
just to live one day out there!"_

She then helped Vanille onto the roof and pointed out towards the sky as she sang…

"_Out there are stars and worlds that all share just one sky,  
through my dreams and stories I can see them!  
Every night they shine and sparkle all before our eyes,  
heedless of the gift it is to be them!"_

Then she started climbing the steeple again as she sang…

"_If I was in their skin,  
I'd treasure every instant!"_

Then she sang as she hung off the side of the steeple, still looking up at the sky…

"_Out there,  
strolling on their sands,  
taste a morning out there,  
like ordinary men,  
who freely fly about there."_

She then swung around to face Vanille, who was smiling up at her, and sang…

"_Just one day and then,  
I swear I'll be content,  
with my share…"_

She then leapt onto the very top of the steeple, standing on all four points of the weathervane as she sang…

"_Won't resent,  
won't despair,  
rave and rant,  
I won't care!  
I'll have spent,  
one, day, out __**THE-E-E-E-E-E-E-E-E-E-E-E-E-E-E-E-ERE!**__"_

(End Music)

Nixe stood on the weathervane, a grin on her face as she stared up at the sky. Vanille then looked around with a concerned expression.

"Uh, Nixe…how do we get down?"

* * *

**End Chapter 11.**

The song above was an altered version of "Out There" from Disney's Hunchback of Notre Dame.

I'd like to take the opportunity now and explain the concept behind Si'Lea and Nixe. When trying to come up with a plot for the story, I thought of three things. First my thought was "there has to be more than one Keyblade Master out there" and second "what would Aqua be like had she not gotten trapped in the Realm of Darkness?" Well those two questions resulted in Si'Lea's creation. She's my interpretation on what Aqua would be like had she not gotten trapped in the Realm of Darkness. And third was "What would Sora be like if he had been trained as a Keyblade Apprentice from the very beginning?" So Nixe is essentially supposed to be a female version of Sora in some respects. She's how I believe Sora might have turned out had he been trained by a Keyblade Master, not necessarily by Aqua, but by a Keyblade Master in general.

And it appears no one has been able to figure out the anagram of Si'Lea's name so here's an extra hint: What is Walt Disney's full name?


	12. Flynn Lives

Sora, Fang, Vincent, and Professor Von Drake entered the Professor's lab underneath the mansion. The lab was essentially a large grey stone chamber with walls covered with a variety of different pieces of lab equipment. There was hardly a blank wall in the room except for a large empty space over a drawing table with a series of half-finished blueprints scattered all over it. On one whole wall was a computer system with a keyboard and monitor similar to the one in Ansem's Study in Radiant Garden. Connected to it was a device that looked like a giant tanning bed. As soon as Sora entered the lab, a strange gun attached to a mechanical arm swung down and aimed itself at Sora with an electrical hum to it.

"Whoa!" Sora yelped but the Professor pressed a button on a remote control and deactivated the gun, causing it to rise up towards the ceiling and move over towards the center of the room.

"Sorry about that. Just a little security system I have installed in case we have intruders." Professor Von Drake said with a chuckle as he walked over to the "tanning bed" and opened the lid, revealing it to have a flat, black surface, on the inside on both the lid and bottom.

"What's this?" Sora asked curiously.

"It's a scanner. Most people use machines like this, albeit small ones, and scan pictures or documents onto their computers. This scanner allows me to scan anything onto my computer. This is what we are going to use to scan this object of yours. So where is it?" Professor Von Drake asked as Sora reached into his pocket and pulled out Namine's dress. It had been folded up so it would fit in his pocket.

"Uh, please tell me that's not yours." Fang said, earning a glare from Sora.

"It's Namine's actually. Aqua and Si'Lea found it and gave it to me." Sora replied as he handed Professor Von Drake the dress. The professor placed it on the scanner and shut the lid. Almost instantly the machine hummed to life, a soft green neon-like glow appearing along between the gaps in the lid. The computer monitor then turned on, lines of data running over the screen as it scanned the dress.

"Hmm…most interesting." Professor Von Drake said as he looked at the data carefully.

"What is it Professor?" Sora asked curiously.

"Why I never knew you could have that percentage of wool mixed with polyester. I imagine it would be very comfortable." The professor laughed as Sora and Fang both groaned.

"Oye. Do you think you could shelve the comedy for a while, wise man? Master Sora's in a hurry here." Fang said as Professor Von Drake nodded with a smile and turned back to the machine, continuing to read the data. Suddenly the monitor started flashing red and a sign that read "Hacker Alert!" started flashing on the screen. The scanner started to crackle with electricity and the green lights on the scanner turned red instantly.

"Uh-oh! What does that mean?" Sora asked as he started looking around.

"It means LETS GET THE HECK OUTTA HERE!" Fang shouted as she grabbed Sora by the arm, who grabbed the Professor by the arm as well before getting dragged out of the lab at high speed with Vincent in hot pursuit. They moved just in time as the security gun started firing a single steady stream of red hot energy. They didn't even bother looking at where it was aiming and slammed the door behind them. They heard the alarm sounding for a few more moments along with the gun as it continued firing. Finally it all went silent, save for a single intermittent beep from the computer. They slowly opened the door and saw that the lab was flooded with dense smoke. Prof. Von Drake quickly whipped out a remote control and pressed a button. Instantly a fan turned on and sucked the smoke out of the room in seconds. They slowly entered and saw the gun, disabled and powered down, drooping down on its robotic arm towards the floor. Professor Von Drake quickly moved over to the scanner and threw open the lid.

"Goodness gracious! The DRESS is GONE!" he exclaimed. Sure enough there was nothing, not even smoke rising from the scanner.

"What? You mean Namine's dress is destroyed?" Sora asked in shock.

"No…it's as if it completely evaporated into thin air!" Professor Von Drake exclaimed as he spun around. He was about to say something else but he spotted something behind the others that made him freeze with his eyes wide and his mouth hanging open.

"What is it?" Sora asked. He then felt someone tapping on his right shoulder.

"I think you might want to see this, Master Sora." Fang said as Sora turned and saw, written in small scorch marks in the blank spot on the wall, were two words.

"_Flynn Lives."_

"Flynn Lives? Who's Flynn? His name sounds familiar." Sora asked as he looked up at Fang and Vincent.

"Dunno. Never heard of 'em." Fang said with a shrug.

"I have. He's a computer genius that disappeared a while before the Master arrived." Vincent said. They then heard the computer start humming to life. They turned and saw the screen turn black. Then a few lines of data appeared in blue letters on the screen. But it wasn't data; it was as if someone else had written it. It read…

"_The Grid...  
…A digital frontier.  
I tried to picture clusters of information as they moved through the computer.  
What did they look like?  
Ships? Motorcycles?  
Were the circuits like freeways?  
I kept dreaming of a world I thought I'd never see.  
And then…  
…one day...  
...__I got in__."_

They stared at the screen for a long time before they heard a whirring sound. They turned and saw a sheet of paper with the words printed on it coming out of a slot in the machine.

"I figured you might need this." Professor Von Drake said as he handed Sora the sheet of paper.

"What does this mean?" Sora asked, confused.

"Well, Grid sounds like it could mean an electrical grid. If that's the case, then Arlene's the person we should ask." Fang replied.

"Alright, we'll ask her. I want to know who this Flynn is." Sora said as they started heading up the stairs.

"I'll see if I can recover the data, Master Sora!" Professor Von Drake called after them.

**…**

Sora, Fang, and Vincent emerged outside and found Arlene in the courtyard, working on fixing the mechanical joints in the left gate.

"Hey, Larxene, can we talk to you for a second?" Sora asked.

"I'm very busy, Master Sora, and stop calling me Larxene." Arlene replied as she continued working.

"I think it'll be worth some of your time, Arlene." Fang said as Arlene sighed but she continued working.

"Wrong. I'm trying to get this gate fixed before nightfall. I don't want us going without a place for the people to run to from the Heartless if they get past us tonight." Arlene replied.

"Arlene. Flynn lives." Vincent said, causing Arlene to pause. She then turned towards them, taking off her cap and allowing her antennae like bangs to spring up.

"Okay, say what now?" She asked, confused. Sora handed her the printout of the message.

"The Lab kinda went haywire a few minutes ago and this message was on the computer when we came back in. The words 'Flynn Lives' was burned onto the wall with a laser." Sora explained as Arlene contemplated for a moment.

"Flynn lives. The Grid. Hmm. Well I can tell by the wording it doesn't have anything to do with electricity, but it does have something to do with computers. But the term Grid and Flynn does stick out to me. Grid…where have I heard that before?" Arlene asked. Medy happened to be passing by at that moment and froze when he heard Arlene mention the phrase Grid.

"Grid? Oh that's the name of Nixe's favorite arcade game. See, what you do is you-…" Medy said but was interrupted.

"Arcade games! That's it! Now I remember!" Arlene exclaimed.

"Remember what?" Sora asked.

"Flynn's! That's where I heard the name! Flynn's is the name of an old and shuttered arcade. It's been closed for years and it's a constant source of frustration for me." Arlene grumbled. Medy in the meantime shrugged and continued on, walking into the city and disappearing in the crowds.

"Why's that?" Fang asked.

"Because I keep picking up an energy signature whenever I check the main power lines that run into the area where Flynn's is and I can't cut the power because the same lines connect to an adjacent inhabited block in the Third District and I don't have the manpower or equipment to pull off a rewiring of that magnitude." Arlene replied.

"Then where's Flynn's?" Sora asked.

"Well see, there's the problem. It's in the Fourth District Commons and the Fourth District is off limits." Arlene replied as she crossed her arms.

"Not to a Keyblade Master." Vincent said as Sora looked up towards Arlene.

"Larxene, take me to Flynn's." Sora said. Arlene sighed in exasperation and rolled her eyes simultaneously.

"Alright. Fine. Just quit calling me Larxene." Arlene grumbled as she put her cap back on and led them off towards the Fourth District. As soon as they were out of sight however, two white hooded figures appeared on the roof of the mansion.

"Excellent. With the Keyblade Master out of sight, we can start working on the Apprentice." One of them said before disappearing in a Corridor of Darkness.

**…**

Sora, Fang, Vincent, and Arlene soon arrived at a building right on the border between the Third and Fourth Districts. Sitting right in the corner lot of a Fourth District block, was a large tan colored brick building with boards over all the windows and an old unlit sign with red letters that read "Flynn's."

"Well, here we are. I'll get back to work now." Arlene asked as she started to slink away but was grabbed by the back of the collar by Fang.

"No you're not." She said as they started heading inside. They opened the front door and saw rows upon rows of strange tan dust colored rectangular boxes creating an aisle towards the back. Arlene reached for a box on the wall and flipped a group of switches. Instantly the boxes lit up from within, revealing that they weren't boxes at all. They were all arcade games covered in dust covered clear plastic drop cloths.

"Wow, this place has everything from Pac-man to Street Fighter, even Fix-it Felix Jr. Talk about nostalgia." Arlene said as she looked around. At the back of the aisle of games was one game that caught Sora's attention. His jaw dropped in surprise at the name printed in blue-silver letters on it.

"_TRON!"_

"It can't be." Sora said as he ran to the old arcade game.

"Found a game that looks interesting? You know if it wasn't for the Heartless that would steal your heart while you played, I wouldn't mind giving one or two of these old games a spin, myself." Arlene said as Sora ripped the drop cloth off the TRON game.

"Tron! Tron are you in there buddy? Speak to me!" Sora said as he banged on the controls of the machine.

"Uh, Master Sora? Are you alright?" Fang asked out of concern.

"It's an arcade game of a friend of mine. His name is Tron, he's a computer program!" Sora said as he kept banging on the controls.

"Hey-hey-hey-hey-hey! Quit beating on that thing! It's old!" Arlene yelled as she stomped over towards him.

"But…Tron." Sora said as he finally stopped.

"There's nothing here Master Sora." Fang said but Vincent wasn't convinced.

"Arlene, are you still getting that energy signature?" Vincent asked. Arlene sighed and pulled out a small handheld device and waved it in front of him.

"Of course I am. I can't track the source down." Arlene grumbled, kicking the machine out of frustration. However this caused it to make a strange chirp. They turned around and saw, written on the screen in 8-bit letters was the word, "Password" followed by two rows of five letter blanks.

"Password, what password?" Arlene asked confused. Sora then started counting silently on his fingers and just before he got to ten his eyes lit up and he quickly grabbed one of the control sticks, moving it up and cycling through the letters until he found the letter F in the first blank. He then pressed a button and locked in the letter. He began doing the same thing with each blank, cycling through until he found a specific letter and locking it in. About half way through, Fang, Vincent, and Arlene had caught on to what he was doing.

"Well, I'll be." Fang said in awe.

"And you said there was nothing here." Arlene chuckled. Sora finally locked in the last letter, making the password spell out "FLYNN LIVES" on the screen. Instantly the machine powered down and started to slowly swing outward towards them and to the left, revealing a hidden passageway.

"This must be where that phantom energy signature was coming from." Arlene said as they walked inside and down a flight of stairs. They quickly found themselves within a dust covered room with a blank desk below a window on the opposite wall. The walls were lined with old machinery. None of them noticed a strange gun shaped object pointed towards the desk. Sora looked around but saw nothing.

"What is this place?" Fang asked, confused.

"Beats the heck outta me, but now I can pull their plug." Arlene said with a smirk as Sora sighed.

"There's nothing here. It's empty." Sora said, leaning with his hand on the desk. He then heard a computer beep. He looked down at the desk and noticed that the area beneath his hand was glowing. He moved his hand and saw that the desk was actually an entire computer console, complete with keyboard and monitor, on one single desk but covered under a layer of dust.

"I take that back. What's this?" Sora asked as he wiped off the entire computer, revealing the keyboard and screen on the surface. The screen had a countdown timer slowly counting down the hours (Zero) minutes (Zero) seconds (Ten) and milliseconds on it.

"Uh-oh." Arlene blinked as all the color drained from her face.

"RUN!" Fang exclaimed as she and Arlene ran out the door with Vincent hot on their trail. Sora was about to run too but he stepped on a pencil on the floor and slipped, falling to his face.

"OW!" he groaned. He started to climb up onto his feet just as the timer reached Zero across the board and he heard the machinery start humming to life. He then noticed the gun device over the door lower into position in front of the door with a green glow appearing within the barrel. Sora summoned his Keyblade in an effort to defend himself from whatever the gun fired. Outside, the Arlene, Fang, and Vincent heard the sound of the laser firing continuously for a few seconds before stopping. When they realized Sora wasn't with them, they turned and hurried back inside to find the room deserted again.

"Master Sora? MASTER SORA!" Fang shouted but he was nowhere to be found.

"What happened? Where is he?" Arlene asked.

"He's gone! The computer must have completely obliterated him." Fang replied.

"No…he's not gone." They heard Vincent say. They turned and saw Vincent standing outside the room against the wall opposite the machine.

"What? Then where is he? Where can he be?" Fang asked as Vincent looked straight forward.

"The same place where Flynn is."

* * *

**Elsewhere…**

Sora felt himself standing on what he assumed to be solid ground. He then noticed a bright light shining down on him from overhead.

"Ugh, hey! Do you mind!" Sora groaned as he snapped his eyes open only to realize that he was in a vast shimmering city with glossy black walls with white-blue circuit like lines on them and black hexagonally tiled streets. It reminded him of a place he'd been to before only, newer. He then looked down and realized what had happened.

"I'm…in the computer world." Sora realized as he saw himself back in his Space Paranoids form. His circuit patterns had changed dramatically however. Instead of multiple chaotic blue circuit patterns, he had solid black clothing and only a few white lines running over him creating a simple pattern. He had the helmet on his head as well but it was much simpler in design as well but this time he had a clear visor over his eyes. (See A/N) His Master's Haori was still white but the Aqua colored lining now glowed. He then heard a sound coming from behind him. He turned towards the sky and saw what looked like a giant black metal claw with glowing red outlines hovering down towards him. The giant claw touched down on the street and the main body of the claw lowered itself down towards the ground, extending a platform beneath it. On the platform was a lone man in black clothes with yellow-orange circuit lines similar to his in design. He was a relatively young looking man with his hair neatly kept.

"Welcome, User, to the Grid." The man said with a smile as he started to slowly approach with his hands behind his back.

"User? You know I'm a user?" Sora asked curiously.

"Naturally. Although your user name is unknown to me at the present time." The man said, stopping near Sora.

"I'm Sora. I wonder if you know a program named Tron. Is he here?" Sora asked as the man's smile widened.

"A friend of Tron's? I see. Then you must also be here for Kevin Flynn." The man said as Sora's eyes widened.

"Flynn? The guy who left the message in the lab? He's here?" Sora asked in surprised as the man reached right hand over his shoulder towards his back.

"My former User is here. But it is now my directive to deal with any unauthorized access by unregistered Users." The man said as he pulled a doughnut shaped black metal ring off his back. The edge of the ring started glowing with yellow-orange energy. As the ring activated, a number of yellow and red Magnum Loader Heartless appeared around him. Even the Magnum Loader Heartless had been redone with the new circuit patterns.

"Huh? What are you doing?" Sora asked in shock as he dropped into his battle stance. His Keyblade had retained its digital appearance, only this time being summoned in a unique way. It took on a glowing neon white outline of its shape until quickly filling itself in with color, leaving a glowing white line of light along it.

"My directive. You are an unauthorized user, and therefore must be immediately derezzed." The man said.

"Who are you?" Sora asked angrily. The man simply smiled back.

"I am Clu."

* * *

**End Chapter 12.**

The Grid's BGM theme is "Recognizer" from the Tron Legacy soundtrack.

And yes I know that claw thing is called a Recognizer.

A/N: There is an image on the KH Wiki of Sora in his Tron Legacy outfit. You can imagine that outfit when envisioning Sora's Grid Form. Alternatively there's a picture on Deviant Art of Sora, Donald, and Goofy in Tron Legacy styled clothes. I'm basing Sora's appearance off of that picture (But I added the haori). If you want to see the picture, simply go to Deviant Art and search for "Tron Legacy Sora." The picture was made by Lynx Griffin (without the spaces) while not necessarily a song, the part above that talked about the Grid is actually from the TRON Legacy Soundtrack. It's appropriately titled…the Grid.


End file.
